Destiny
by nicole10493
Summary: The race is on as the dreams pursue and loved ones die, making revenge stronger. Love strengthens as a certain gift stirs more trouble, and dreams become prophecies. This is the continued story of Andrea "Andie" Turner. Full summary in profile. WxE, OCxOC
1. I

**A/N **For some of you (like SpaceCaseWriter13), this chapter may seem familiar, but believe me, it's not. I made some major changes to it since you _may _have last read it.

* * *

**Chapter One- **_**Singapore**_

The stars did their best to make their presence known to the bright city below them on this very eve. It was evening, but the sky still withheld a bit of light from the sunset even though the sun just set below the horizon not a half hour ago. Fog blanketed the narrow waterways that weaved themselves through the 18th century city.

On one of said waterways, towards the western part of the sea port, was a narrow boat, perhaps a canoe, making its way calmly yet quickly through the waters. In this little boat was a person- a young _woman_, to be exact- who persistently looked at her surroundings as she sailed her modest canoe through the water. She had been sailing these waters for four, almost five, years now, but even with the familiarity of the waters she still held her guard up. It was one thing she had learned from past personal experiences: never let your guard down.

An oriental style hat perched above her head as her dark brown curls lay tucked underneath. She rowed her only oar to the left, then the right, then back to the left, over and over again to make her boat glide over the water.

As she came near to a bridge, she looked up and noticed soldiers crossing said bridge above her. But these were no ordinary soldiers- they were redcoats.

_Might as well be lobsters, _thought the young woman as she went beneath the dark wooden bridge. She hummed herself a little tune to keep herself company, only to be disappointed at the fact she couldn't hum her favorite song that long for she was nearing the little docks on the side of the waterway. She had heard the song before, in her dreams, but also remembered hearing it once as a young girl while on a voyage out at sea. As simple as the tune was, it held a deep, saddening ring to it that could depress even the happiest of people. This presumed fact made it eerie to the woman that she was calmed and comforted by the tune.

A chocolate-colored curl fell in front of her face as her head whipped around, her eyes watching the soldiers that had just crossed the bridge. But her head wasn't turned around so far as to arouse suspicion from the men in red. _Stupid lobsters…_

The lady turned her head in time as she finally reached a little wooden post, which she was to use as a docking area. She wrapped a piece of thick rope around the wooden post to secure her boat and stepped onto the dock, or the side of the street, depending on your point of view.

She casually walked along the unusually and somewhat eerily quiet street. She slowed down a bit as she watched another batch of red soldiers, perhaps four to six of them, crossed another bridge nearby, which lied ahead of her to her right.

The soldiers' faces were not white or tan, but _pink_; some just a slight blush of the rosy color, others as bright of a pink as a shrimp! This caused the brunette woman to think, yet again, _Might as well be lobsters. Or better yet, how about men with boiled shrimp for heads instead of a normal human head on __their human bodies? Especially that one over there, in the front left! He seems to be getting _red _and not pink like his other lobster buddies!_

She was too deep in her thoughts to realize she had stopped dead in her tracks, staring, if not just facing, at the soldiers. The redcoats continued marching their orderly march towards her direction, only becoming a bit furious as they neared her, only to realize her as someone- or rather some_thing_- they did not want to encounter.

The young woman was able to snap out of her thoughts just in time to run in the opposite direction of her apparent enemies, who were now chasing her.

_Shit, _thought the lady who apparently paid no heed to the fact her mouth was not that of a lady. _I _better _stop getting entranced in my thoughts and more about reality, _especially _if it means thinking for the last time!_

The brunette sped off and increased speed with every passing second, which caused her hat to eventually _fly _off of her head and to who knows where.

_Oh, no! _

The young woman had turned a corner onto the market street where all of the farmers and salesmen sold their crops and products. Had she not spotted the cabbage vendor any sooner, she would have perhaps _beyond _crash into the vendor and his precious crops, causing a mess everywhere in the street.

But because of her quick thinking, she was able to _jump _over the cabbage cart and continue running down the busy market street, dodging anyone or anything that comes in her path as, even with a bit more difficulty, the lobsters from earlier continued to chase her throughout the streets of the city, no matter how busy said streets were or not.

_Those lobsters must be in better shape than I thought, _the young female reflected as she continued to run, perhaps for her life.

Then she noticed someone else who would need to run away from this trouble she had caused as well. She could see him clearly through the crowd; his sandy blonde hair stood out from the crowd of Asians, whom had much _much _darker hair.

"LIAM!"

As the man who caught her eyes was about to take a bite of the fresh granny smith he just bought, he heard his name shouted over the hustle and bustle of the crowded market. He looked around, puzzled perhaps even more than ever before, as an arm grabbed hold of his right arm and practically _dragged _him a couple of feet before he could run on his own. The blonde, called Liam, was now following the brunette curly-haired girl in front of him as he could feel the redcoats slowly but surely catch-up to them.

And then, she was gone. The brunette one he had been following these past few moments was gone. She had disappeared from his eyesight.

"Over here!" he heard someone yell from his left. He knew it to be the voice that belonged to the woman, so he ran down the empty alley.

The two continued to scurry down the alleyway until they approached a side street with only one light that could be seen for blocks. However, this was no ordinary street; they had come across Supa Yun Chow Waterway. Hinting from its name, it is not a street of stones and mud and rock, but a road made of _water_, much like the several others that weave their way through the oriental city. This street, however, was a bit different, for it had houses on stilts, above the water, that lined their way down the "street".

Fortunately for Liam and his little friend, there was a boat just to their right, secured to a little wooden post similar to what Andie had used earlier. The two of them got into the little boat, and even though it was a bit crowded, they were able to sail on the water safely.

"Do you think we lost them?"

Liam faced towards the brunette as he continued to row the boat. Even though it was night and very little light was provided, he could tell she was a bit frightened and worried. "For now," he truthfully answered. "I wouldn't be surprised if they eventually catch up to us or are now at our home."

"Speak for yourself," replied the brunette as she nodded ahead of them. Liam turned his head a little bit, but enough to know what she was talking about.

Ahead was their home, but someone was standing at the entrance, seeming to be pacing across the miniature dock that was just beneath the great long ladder which lead to their front porch, which lead to the front door of their home.

"If it were a soldier, I'd suppose him to not be alone," stated Liam as he returned to his original position and continued to row the narrow boat. All the two could make out was the dark, near-black silhouette of a man, now just standing there in front of their home.

"And speaking of soldiers," continued Liam, "what happened back there?"

"What do you mean?" asked the innocent woman, feeling accused of doing something she did not do. She even stated she did nothing.

"Then why were they chasing us?" Liam asked. He knew the young lady knew better.

"Honesty, Liam! I did _nothing_. All I did was dock a boat not much different than this one, secured it to a post not much different from the one we found this attached to, and walked away from it towards the market." _Only I ended up _running _to the market instead…_

Liam sighed and shook his head as he smirked, "Andrea Elizabeth Sophia Turner, what am I supposed to do with you?"

The brunette named Andrea pretended to give the rhetorical question a hard thought and cheerfully answered, "Let me be your younger adventure-seeking younger sister?"

"I was thinking more like _trouble_-seeking than adventure, but close enough," Liam answered with a smile back at his younger sister. No matter how old she got, she still loved to tease him in that matter…

"So what are we going to do about _him_?" Andrea asked as she nodded her head towards their home.

Liam glanced back for a second and said, "We'll deal with him when we get there, Andie."

Andie just nodded and leaned back, trying to get as comfortable as possible in this crowded little boat. After a few minutes, Liam and Andie had arrived at their home, only to find the man that was there earlier was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know," Liam answered as he withdrew his sword, "but I'm still going to keep my sword out just in case he comes back."

The two siblings climbed up the long ladder that lead to the front porch of their little house, Andie in front with Liam below her as to protect her shall the strange man from earlier make his presence known again.

Once they reached the tiny porch, Liam was able to get in front of Andie and open the door, sword still in hand.

"Liam!" whispered Andie. "Look!"

The blonde man turned his head towards his right as he felt the grip on his sword not tighten, but rather _loosen _from shock.

There in front of the two siblings was a black silhouette, barely outlined by the faint light across the way. Liam was able to tighten his grip on his sword as the pitch-black silhouette moved forward.

"Step back!" Liam angrily yelled at the intruder with a cowering Andie behind him. Who knew who this stranger was and what danger and trouble he could cause?

"I wouldn't be doin' that if I were ye, mate."

Andie's eyes widened in shock. _Why does that voice sound so familiar?_

However, her older brother was not able to recognize said voice, for he slowly neared the stranger, trying to let his bravery take over his frightened state. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" he asked through near clenched teeth.

"You should know me. I know ye 'n whelpette over there," the stranger replied. Liam _still _was unable to recognize the voice while his younger sister was _still _pondering on where she had heard that voice before.

Liam had had enough of the strange man and run towards him, sword on the ready to pierce through the man's body. But much to Liam's disappointment, he was not given the chance to do what he desired for the black silhouette had pulled out a sword a bit longer than his and knocked Liam's sword from his possession, causing it to _fly _off of the porch, down the side of the house, and cause a great _splash! _into the water.

Even though it was dark and there was nothing you could see about the strange man except for his pitch- black silhouette, Andie could sense the man was smirking at her brother's actions. "Now what are you going te do now that yer precious rapier is out of yer hands and sinking te the depths of the water?"

"Fight," responded a now angry Liam through clenched teeth as he pulled out yet _another _sword from his side!

Andie was standing a few feet behind her brother, amused at the situation going on. _He can be _so _overprotective at times, _she thought as Liam neared the stranger even _more_. Andrea could _also _sense the stranger's eyes widening in shock as he inquired with full wonder in his voice, "_How _did you manage te do that?"

"I'm a blacksmith," he responded. "I make several swords a day, as well as other things, and always make sure to have two swords on my person based on some personal experiences." He pointed the newly withdrawn sword at the intruder as he slowly backed away and finished, "Including this one."

Andie knew what was going to happen next, so she exclaimed, "Liam! Don't!"

Unfortunately, he hadn't heard her as he once again charged towards the stranger, only to be even _more _disappointed as the intruder was able to eventually knock _that _sword from Liam's possession to the ground, too far away for Liam to go fetch the sword himself.

"_Now _will you stop harassing me and let me go inside and do my own business?" asked the intruder, obviously fed up with Liam's failed attempts at killing him.

"What _exactly _is this business you speak of?"

Andie could not help but ask. She was tired of remaining nearly silent for so long.

But before the strange man could answer, Liam tightly grabbed hold of the intruder's shoulders and lifted him off the ground, only to bang him against the door to their home and knock it down! But as soon as the bright light shone on this so-called stranger's face, regret flowed into Liam's face and blanketed his entire body.

"Liam?"

Apparently Andie and Liam's mother was nearby for she had just witnessed the scene her son had created. She quickly went to her son all the while remaining cautious of what wrath he might still contain. "What's going on?! Why'd you-"

And then she froze in her tracks as she realized whose shoulders her son was tightly gripping.

Her eyes wide, she asked in disbelief, "_Jack_?"

* * *

**AN:** All together now: one...two... THREE:

Yay! Chapter 1 has FINALLY been posted!

I was going to post this story sooner, but because of some problems I wasn't able to until now. Sorry about that... but that doesn't matter now, considering I have finally posted! woot! :D

I decided to write this story in 3rd person omniscient instead of first person for multiple reasons, some being I think it's easier for me to write and explain things this way, you can occasionally get into the minds of other characters, and some future scenes need to be told in this story that can't be written in only Andie's or 1st person) POV. Let me know on your thoughts about this, please. I'm curious to see whether y'all like it more this way or prefer the old way like in _Discovery_. That'd be much appreciated. :D

I am going to make it my goal until school starts to update once a week. I'm hoping I can keep it that way after school starts, but I don't know how my schedule will be except for busy with band come August. DX

Well, **_pretty __please_** comment on this!

Take Care,

_grecianxpiratex07_

PS I'm also going to try to keep my Author's Notes (with the exception of this one) short and give you more story instead. Yeah... I'm nice like that. ;)


	2. II

**Chapter 2- **_**Reflecting on the Past and Dispute**_

And then she froze in her tracks as she realized whose shoulders her son was tightly gripping.

Her eyes wide, she asked in disbelief, "_Jack_?"

"It's _CAPTAIN _Jack te you, love."

The woman's children were surprised as to their mother's next actions for they expected her to do something the total opposite. Instead of being angry or something of the sort, she ran and _hugged _the man who called himself Captain Jack as if there were no tomorrow.

"I've missed ye, too, love," he said as he patted his old friend on her back.

"Oh, Jack," said the woman. "It's been such a long time!"

"Aye, love, it has been," Jack said as he winked at her.

"Jack, I know you call every woman 'love'," she said, "but I'm no ordinary woman. So, please call me by my name."

"Sorry, Lizzie," Jack said as he gave her an expression of hurt, trying to give her the puppy-eyed look.

"It's not Lizzie, Jack, and you know that," she angrily replied.

"Fine, _Elizabeth_."

As the one called Elizabeth nodded in satisfaction, she looked behind her dear friend and noticed her children's facial expressions, which were that of shock, confusion, and any synonym imaginable to those words, if not more.

"Liam, this is my dear old friend, Jack-"

"_Captain, _love," interrupted the now drinking guest.

"Right. _Captain _Jack Sparrow," concluded Elizabeth, clasping her hands together as if to add emphasis that she had finished the introduction.

"I think we've met before…" said Liam as he reached his arm out to greet the man, unsure if he really _has _met the pirate before.

"Aye, perhaps we have," Captain Sparrow responded as he smiled and took out his hand and shook Liam's.

"But I don't think you've met Andrea," stated Elizabeth, who was moving closer to the door where her daughter was standing.

"Oh, he has," Andie stated a bit too quickly for her liking for her mother had raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Oh?" Elizabeth asked, her arms now folded across her chest.

_Nice going, Andie, _thought the brunette girl. She nervously laughed, but stopped when she realized her mother was not going to let this go anywhere. She rubbed her upper right arm in hopes of easing her nervousness and winced at the daggers her mother was glaring in her direction. Andie continued to nervously smile as she stated, "Umm…..Mother, remember a few years ago when you were _really _ill and you sent me to go get Liam so he could come back home to help take care of you?"

"Yes, I do," Elizabeth answered.

"Well…." Andie grimaced at the thought of her mother's reaction when she told her what happened next, "I was looking for him when I bumped into _him_." Andie nodded her head towards Jack in reference to the latter "him".

"Oh really?" Elizabeth asked, arms still across her chest as she shifted her weight to her left leg while standing.

"Yes-"

"I remember it being _more _than a mere _bump_, love," interrupted Jack as he turned around and faced Andie, who had now stopped nervously rubbing her arm. "In fact, I remember ye _stayed _on me ship fer awhile while searching for yer dear ol' brother."

_Oh, Jack, _thought Andie, _you did __**not **__just-_

"Andrea Elizabeth Sophia Turner!" exclaimed her mother.

_It's not every day you get your full name yelled at you twice in less than an hour, _Andie reflected to herself, hoping to make herself a bit more cheerful.

But Elizabeth continued, "Is this true? What Jack said?"

Andie nervously grimaced, then looked towards the ground and reluctantly sighed, "Yes."

Elizabeth sighed and told Jack to come sit down. Liam went to his room while Andie just stood there by the door, deep in her thoughts.

_Why did Mum just let me off the hook that easily? _thought the tall brunette female. _She usually gets onto my arse even if I get outside on the porch without her knowing!_

Andie walked outside and leaned against the rail of the porch with the ladder to her left as she continued to think, _Maybe she's saving the discussion and punishment for later, when Jack leaves…_

She sighed and began to think back to that little adventure she had four, almost five years ago. Actually, "little" was a _BIG _underestimate of the voyage. She remembered it like yesterday when she had learned the truth of her family's history, or most of it, and was able to meet her father for the first time. Actually, she got the chance to _know _he was her father, and not just some random sea captain that was in her dreams. At least she was able to be comforted in knowing she would never _truly _be alone while at sea. But, as much as she enjoyed those dreams after discovering the then-secret, she sort of dreaded them as well, for she never knew if she was to stay there forever or would be able to get back to the living world again.

Then he flooded her mind; her father, Captain William Turner II of the once-cursed ship the _Flying Dutchman_. He was supposed to be relieved from his duties a long time ago, before Andie was even born, but because of some "problem", he was ordered to go back to sea and continue being the captain of said ship.

Andrea missed her father terribly so. She felt a connection with him that she didn't quite have with her mother. Sure, he got onto her every now and then for doing something stupid, but he didn't yell at her nearly 24/7 like her mother did.

She hadn't seen her father in a long time. She remembered sometimes going out into a long boat when Liam and Elizabeth were asleep, take said boat barely underneath the house and tie the rope around a stilt, and then just sleep right there on the canoe.

Andie would do this almost every night, but one evening about a year ago, her mother caught her in the dinghy and ordered her into the house, only to lecture her on the dangers of sleeping out there in the open. Andrea understood where her mother was coming from, but her mother didn't quite understand _why_ her daughter was doing that. When she even asked her why, Andie just lied and told her the rocking motion made it easier for her to sleep. Actually, it wasn't _quite _a lie, but it wasn't the main reason why she slept in a little boat at night. Elizabeth knew it wasn't the full truth or the only reason why her daughter did that, but didn't press the matter even more after questioning Andie's reasoning for the fifth time in a row, only to receive the same answer every time.

But Andie couldn't quite get herself to tell her mother the main reason why she did what she did. She didn't want to upset Elizabeth with the fact that whenever she sleeps on the seas or any body of water, she sees her father, Elizabeth's husband. But then again, she nee-

"Jack, you know I can't do that!"

Andie's ears perked up as she neared the window, trying to remain hidden from her mother and Jack.

"And tell me why not!" Jack was apparently upset with her and enraged.

"I'm not completely healed, Jack! I'm still ill, but just not as much as before-"

Jack flew up onto his feet and interrupted, "And yet when you were in the worst condition imaginable, the sickest little puppy I've ever seen, ye were able to travel half way across the world!"

"I had no _choice_, Jack! It was either I stay in Shipwreck Cove or move here to Singapore!"

"And _why _was it so important for you to leave Shipwreck Cove, the beloved pirate city?"

"Beckett had reformed the East India Trading Company then and had a price on not only my neck, Jack, but my _children's _as well! I can't let my children die, Jack! Not when they've still got a full, wonderful life ahead of them!"

Jack just stood there at a loss of words for once. He couldn't believe what he heard.

_Beckett? _he thought. _**Back**__?_

"What do you mean _Beckett_? I thought we killed the little bugger."

"Just because our enemy's last name is 'Beckett' does _not _mean it is the _late _Lord Cutler Beckett," Elizabeth simply stated as she took a sip of tea.

"Then _who __**does **_it mean?" asked a stupefied Jack.

Mrs. Turner calmly put her cup of tea on the table and answered, "Lord Nathaniel Beckett is beginning to have control over the British colonies and seas. His power is spreading, slowly but surely. As I said before, he does not only have a price over my head, but Liam's and Andie's as well. And I wouldn't be surprised if he had yours either." She stopped and took a sip of tea.

_A price on my head? _thought Andie. _What the bloody hell did I ever do to get a price on my head?!_

"So…we have another Beckett to deal with, then?" Jack gulped.

Elizabeth moved her tea away from her lips. "Apparently."

"So what do you propose I do, then, about the Fountain?" Jack asked, clearly unsure about his next action.

_Wait a minute, _Andie reflected to herself. _Why is Jack still pursuing the Fountain of Youth? I thought he embarked on that journey a few years ago and would've had access to it and its waters, or at least found it!_

Elizabeth sighed, "I suppose you can still go, but with more caution. I don't know what I'm going to do about Beckett, though…"

"You can't hide forever, love," Jack stated before taking another gulp of rum.

"You're right," replied the misses. "But I can't go with you, Jack. It'd be more dangerous for me. Not only for my health, considering the way it is, but the fact that I've got _four __**thousand **_pounds on my head!"

"Even though it would've been nice, I didn't necessarily come here for _you_."

Mrs. Turner's eyes widened in surprise. "What do you _mean_?"

Jack nervously smiled, "I came here fer yer _permission_."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes as Jack continued, "In order te access the Fountain, I _need _a little something- or perhaps a some_one_- in order to access it. And…" Jack's voice faded away as he didn't quite know how to put what he wanted to say.

"And….?" asked Elizabeth.

Jack grimaced. "And…that some_thing _is blood, and that some_one _is the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_."

Elizabeth's chocolate-colored eyes glared daggers toward Jack. If looks could kill, this would've been a horrific bloody _murder_.

"You can't use Will's blood, Jack. Besides, he already used it before to lift the curse of Cortez and his gold, remember?"

"But who ever said you can restrict someone's blood to only _one _thing, or in this case, something that's supposedly mythical?"

"Jack," sighed an angered yet frustrated Elizabeth, "you're not getting my bloody point!"

"I am, too!" Jack retorted. "It's just that, I _can't _use dear William's blood since he is God knows where!"

Elizabeth was at a loss of words. However, she then asked, "Are you suggesting what I _think _you're suggesting?"

Jack smiled his trademark toothy grin.

"Jack!" cried Mrs. Turner. "No! No, no, no, no, infinity times _**NO**_!"

"But-"

"No 'buts'! I am _**NOT**_ risking the lives of _my **children**_ any more than they are already, understood?!"

"But how-"

"Liam and Andrea are going _no_where, e_specially _with the likes of you!"

"Love, you forget that they _have _already been-"

"Face it, Jack! No matter how many times you ask or try to make your way out with this one, they're not going!"

"Will you just _bloody __**listen **_to me?!"

Jack's exclamation caused Elizabeth to stop her yelling and cower a bit in his presence. Even Andie, who was outside, peeking through the window at what was going on, cowered a bit, even though she was well hidden from Jack and her mother.

"If ye need _one _good reason to have yer kids come wit me on my ship and sail te the Fountain of Youth, here it is: as much as I'd love to be immortal and have access to the Fountain, I wouldn't do this if it weren't fer what's going on."

Elizabeth frightened a bit. _What could possibly be going on…?_

"Someone's after the Fountain. They're searching fer William, Jr. and dear Andrea fer the same reason as I. Also, I need the Fountain more than this ol' bloke. But back te the chase: yer children are in danger no matter where they go, Lizzie. It's a fact, _especially _considering that their father's the captain of a notorious ship and their mum's the Pirate King."

_Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! _Andrea pondered, **WHAT **_is my mother?! _The _Pirate __**KING**__?! Why hasn't she bloody told me?! I wonder if Liam knows about _**this**….

Confused beyond the imaginable, Andie continued to eavesdrop on her mother's and Jack's conversation through the window.

"And face it, love: the sea _is _safer than here on land. I mean, you'd know that yer children are safe with me on me ship and know our destination, whereas if they stay here on land, they could be taken any minute by those goddamned soldiers and to who knows where? And who knows what's to bloody happen te them?"

Elizabeth nodded her head as she listened to her dear friend's words. "You're right."

Jack shook his head in disbelief, his eyes wide in shock. "_What_?" Apparently he wasn't the only one the same way, for dear Andie outside wondered the same thing.

"I said you're right, Jack," repeated Elizabeth. "I mean, shall my children stay, their lives are at a greater risk than if they're out on the seas. Besides, I've known you long enough to….I can't believe I'm saying this, but _trust _you, or at least more than those bloody soldiers that are controlled by the newest Beckett. And if there's any trouble, there's Will to look to. Even though he's busy, he can still be there to help you, and especially our children, knowing how he is…" Mrs. Turner's voice faded away as her thoughts turned from that of her children and this long voyage to that of her husband, out at sea, unable to step on land except for once every ten years.

"Well, in that case," said Jack, "go get yer children. The _Pearl _is docked but a little off from the major part of the port as to not cause any alarm."

Elizabeth jumped to her feet as the door opened, revealing Andie. The brunette received confused expressions from her mother and Jack both, only to use, "I was outside for some fresh air. You know how I am," as a cover-up for her eavesdropping. Besides, she wasn't _completely_ lying, now was she?

"Perfect timing, lass," said Jack.

Andie pulled on a confused facial expression, acting as if she didn't know what was going on.

"Pack your belongings, sweetheart," said her mother. "And when you go to your room, tell your brother to do the same. Both of you will be going with Jack here on a _much needed _voyage."

Andie was thrilled to be going out on the seas again for multiple reasons. One reason was the fact she knew she'd be seeing her father again, but another reason was that she'd be able to see Alex Sparrow, son of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, again. She had a little something for dear Alex, but it had worn off a bit since the last time she saw him, which was approximately five years ago.

The excited teenage girl practically ran to her room while stopping only to tell her brother to pack his bags. She left him alone in his room, confused, before he could even ask her why. Throughout her time packing, Andrea kept on wondering about how much Alex has changed and- and Nikki! Is she still on the _Pearl_, or has she moved on and perhaps found a ship of her own? Or –oh, no- what if Alex has his own ship, now? Maybe a bit too young to be the captain of a ship, but wasn't his father fairly young when he started as well? And her father…oh, how she missed him so! And Grandfather Bootstrap! Oh! And Sammie! Her dear friend Samantha, who preferred to be called Sammie…

Andie continued to pack as she wondered about what lied in front of her, a whole new adventure just anxiously knocking on her door…

* * *

**A/N** Okay. I know, I know. I said I'd update once a week, but it's only been a few days. Also, it's only a few minutes until Sunday, which marks a new week. ;) But, honestly, I couldn't wait any longer! XD Your beautiful reviews persuaded me to update sooner! And speaking of which, THANK YOU to all who reviewed. I must be honest, though: I didn't know I'd have THAT many reviews for just the first chapter! It's not a lot, but it's more than enough for me. :D

That said, I hope you enjoyed this latest update! And please review! You don't know how much they mean to me!


	3. III

**A/N **Screw the "once a week" updates! It's summer break, and I can update as much as I want! I can't bear it keeping y'all waiting for so much longer, so don't be surprised if I update real soon AGAIN! lol. XD Also, sorry if there's any typos. My comp didn't say anythin about them, but still...you never know.

...but maybe when school's back in session next month, I might do the once a week thing, or once every two weeks or something like that. We'll see when the time comes, though. lol.

Also, thank you so much for the lovely reviews! You all are so kind! I really appreciate them! I hope y'all keep them flowing. You don't know how much they make my day!

I'll shut up now and let y'all read. XD :) I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3- _Farewells_**

"Now, be safe," ordered Elizabeth to her children, "and listen to Jack."

"They _better _bloody listen to me since I'm the bloody captain of the ship they're gonna be on!" teased a smiling Jack.

"Don't worry, Mum, I'll be safe," Andie reassured her mother.

"Yeah, Mum," said Liam, "don't worry. We'll be fine, alright? Besides, we'll be with Jack, too."

Elizabeth began to tear up as she embraced her eldest child, her only son. "I'm just being a good mother, that's all." She pushed herself away from him while still grabbing his shoulders. Tears were coming down her cheeks as she looked her son in the eyes. She could only cry a little bit more since her son's eyes reminded her of her husband, who was now closer to returning than his last departure about nine years ago.

"Don't worry, Mum," he said for the millionth time that evening. "We'll be fine."

"And it's not like we're never going to see you again," added Andie, being the optimistic one she usually was.

"You're right, my girl," agreed Elizabeth as she wiped away a few tears. "You are absolutely right."

Elizabeth squeezed her daughter as if there were no tomorrow.

"Mum," Andie tried to say, "I…can't…breathe."

Elizabeth released her daughter all too quickly and apologized with a few words and a kiss on each cheek and her forehead.

"I'm so sorry to break-up this saddening departure, but we've got to get going," uttered an anxious yet sad Jack.

"If you're so ready to leave, then go already. We'll catch up," stated a little irritated Andie.

"Yeah, in ten years," Jack mumbled under his breath. He cleared his throat and said, "It was lovely to see you again, Misses Turner. I shall go ready the Pearl now. And listen te yer children: don't worry. They'll be under _terrific _care with me."

"Thank you, Jack," Elizabeth replied. "I appreciate this. And besides, the sea is in their blood. They need to be where they belong, not here on land."

"Now, I wouldn't quite say this is _land_," Jack lightly disagreed. "I mean, it has water running through it and it's right by the ocean and all, right?"

Elizabeth managed to chuckle a little bit through her tears and hugged her long-time pirate friend farewell.

"Now _you _stay safe, Misses Turner," said Jack. "Hopefully it won't be _too _long before the next time I see ye."

He looked at Liam and Andie. "Now not _too _much longer. We've got some business te do."

And at the tip of the hat, he left.

"I suppose we'd better follow him, now," sighed Liam with tear-stained cheeks.

"Aye, you better," Elizabeth also sighed.

Liam hugged his mother one last time before leaving the place he called his home, making Andie and Elizabeth the only ones left in the cozy room.

"Well," sighed Elizabeth, putting on a semi-fake cheery tone, "I suppose it's time for you to go, now."

Andie remained silent as she hugged her mother good-bye one final time. "I don't know if I ever told you, Mum, but I'm sorry for all the troubles and pain I've caused you."

At that, Elizabeth's grip on her daughter tightened a bit, adding to the forgiveness, "I forgive you. And besides, you're my daughter, I'm your mother. We're _bound _to have some disagreements and say what we don't truly mean _some_time, right?"

The two of them smiled, and for once, in a long while, were able to be at peace with one another.

After she sighed, Elizabeth reluctantly released her youngest and only daughter and said, "Go. The sooner you leave, the better." They both sadly smiled at each other as Andie grabbed her belongings.

"Oh! Just hold on _one _moment!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she ran to her bedroom.

Andie sighed and smiled at her mother's nature. _She's truly something else…_

Elizabeth came back with a golden necklace in hand. "Here," she said as she put it in Andie's hand.

Andie lifted and opened her hand to see a beautiful golden necklace in her possession.

"My mother gave it to me when I was a young girl. But, since she died when I was too young to even wear it, I kept it safe until I could. And now, I wish to pass it on to you. I was actually saving it for your birthday next month, but since I highly doubt you'll be here, I'm already giving it to you."

Andie was at a loss for words. The beauty of the necklace was stunning. But it was no ordinary necklace: it was a cross. Sure, pirates might not necessarily be Christians or believe in God, but that didn't mean the Turners had to be that way. Actually, as far as Andie knew, her family was pretty religious themselves, especially her mother's side of the family. And considering all that's happened to the Turners, Andie wouldn't be surprised if their faith in God had strengthened even more.

"It also gave me good luck," added her mother. The cross was made of pure gold, and there was a little diamond in the center of it. The simplicity of it made Andrea love it even more. "Here, let me help you put it on," Elizabeth stated.

Once the necklace hung comfortably around her neck, Andie felt the need to give her mother something as well.

She reached into her brown leather bag, got out her sketchbook, and tore out a page. "Here," Andie said, "I thought it right to give you something as well, to remind you of us while we're away."

Elizabeth, unsure about what her daughter was giving her, slowly grabbed the paper, which was face down. Once it was fully in her possession, she carefully flipped it over and gasped, for on the piece of paper was a very detailed and precise sketch of her husband!

Mrs. Turner's eyes began to water again as she tightly hugged her daughter in gratitude and thanks. "Oh, sweetheart, it's beautiful! And he's _smiling_!"

Andie beamed in knowing the fact that her mother was beyond thrilled about her last-minute gift. "I thought you'd want that considering the fact that both Liam and I have his eyes, even though _I _don't have his eye _color_."

Elizabeth's eyes departed from the detailed sketch and looked into her daughter's sea blue eyes. "How did you-"

"I found a painting of him in your room one day and decided to sketch him for you," Andie lied, knowing darn good and well that she sketched him while on the _Dutchman _one day.

Elizabeth wiped away a few tears and thanked her artistic and quite talented daughter again.

"I better get going now," Andie said sadly, "or else they might leave without me."

"That might be a good thing," joked a smiling Elizabeth, only to have her and her daughter laugh at that.

Andie embraced her mother one final time and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Mum."

"I love you, too, my little one," her mother whispered back into her left ear.

Without further ado, Andie picked up her belongings from the wooden floor and kissed her mother good-bye just as Elizabeth kissed her on each cheek and her forehead.

"Be careful," Elizabeth sincerely told her daughter. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Mother." At that, Andie turned around and walked towards the door. But once she was underneath it, she faced her tears-galore mother and said, "Someone wise once told me you have to say good-bye before you say hello again."

Elizabeth sadly smiled and nodded her head as her youngest child left her sight. She ran to the door and shouted down the ladder one more piece of advice to her daughter,

"And don't do anything you'll regret, _especially _with any boys or young men!"

Andie chuckled as she finished climbing down the long ladder. "Don't worry, Mum, I won't!"

Then Elizabeth remembered what her daughter just told her and said, "Good-bye, my little one!" She took one last look into her daughter's beautiful sea blue eyes, turned around, walked back inside her now lonely home, and closed the door. As soon as she closed it, she repeated in a much quieter, softer voice, "Good-bye."

* * *

**A/N **Y'all know what to do... ;)


	4. IV

**A/N** Out of curiosity, I checked the number of reviews I had for this story. I must say, I was quite surprised: 18 reviews in 3 chapters. o.O! That's a record for me (or at least for this story. But I honestly believe it to be the first. lol.)

So, out of gratefulness for y'all and your lovely reviews, I decided to update!

* * *

**Chapter IV**

Andie had eventually caught up to her brother, who had caught up to Jack. The latter lead the other two to his ship, which was docked a little off to the remote side of the oriental city. When they had arrived to the ship, it was eerily quiet-or it at least was to its newest members.

"Crew's asleep below deck," Jack explained. "Alex 'n Nikki are asleep in their own quarters as well. As far as I know, no one knows of yer arrival except fer Gibbs 'n me daughter. I told Nikki te tell Alex, but knowin' her, she probably _still _hasn't done the job."

Jack left Andie and Liam alone on the deck, gazing around the ship, trying to notice if any changes were done since their last time onboard a few years back. They saw Gibbs, failing once again on the duty for he was snoring and howling away, dreaming perhaps pleasant dreams. They also noticed a bright, yellow light ahead of them, and then observed said light as it slowly drift towards the door, only to come out on deck for them to realize Jack had lit a lamp. "Follow me," said the captain as he walked below deck.

Snores and howls and other sorts of sleeping sounds did a crescendo as the three people entered the crew's quarters. Jack lead Liam and Andie one more deck below to an empty cabin with only one bed occupying the space.

Jack mumbled and cursed for a bit under his breath. "Sorry, but this is all I've got at the moment," Jack apologized. "Apparently me daughter didn't finish her tasks, so that might have to wait until tomorrow. You two may take me cabin and I can-"

"It's okay, Jack," interrupted Liam. "Andie and I can manage in here. She can have the bed and I-"

"No, no. I insist. After all, yer the guests."

"Actually, I viewed us as a part of the ship, now. You know, part of the crew," Andie said, stating her opinion on the issue.

"Well, suit yerself. I suppose I shall leave ye two in here, then," said Jack, giving in. "I'll just go ahead 'n leave the lamp here since I know me way around this beauty like the back of my hands. Also….here's a blanket."

Jack tossed Liam a blue and green blanket. It wasn't very big, but enough to cover him…if he slept in a fetal position. "Thanks," said Liam, but when he looked up, he noticed Jack was gone, the door closed.

"I can take that," said Andie, "and you can take this o-"

"No, Andie, you sleep in that-"

"I insist. You did your honorable thing, I'm doing mine."

Andie went ahead and pulled off the blankets on the bed and handed them out for her brother to take. Liam reluctantly gave the blanket Jack handed him to his sister as she gave him the white sheets that were just on the bed, which he laid out on the floor.

"Do you think you'll have to sleep on the floor the whole time we're here?"

"No," Liam responded. "Besides, you heard Jack. Nikki didn't finish her job, which I suppose was to get this- _our_- cabin ready. So, that must mean we're getting either another bed in here sometime soon, if not tomorrow, or a hammock. But whatever it should be, it's _not _going to be the floor."

"Whatever you say," sighed Andie as she turned over onto her left side, facing the wall. "Good night."

"Good night," replied Liam as he made himself comfortable on the floor with the blankets and extra pillow. Liam then doused the lamp, causing the room to only have the moon as a source for light, which was awful bright this evening.

After a few moments of darkness and silence, Andie asked, "Liam?"

"Mmm?" responded the now sleepy William Turner III.

"Whatever happens to us on this journey," began Andie, "I just wanted to let you know I love you."

"I love you, too, Andie," replied a touched older brother. He hardly ever heard his sister tell him she loved him, but then again, he rarely told her he loved her. But Andie isn't one to just say 'I love you' and walk away. Liam knew that whenever his sister said those three words, she meant it and was serious about it, which left him a bit confused.

Andie, on the other hand, was thinking about her visit to the _Dutchman_ that was bound to occur any moment. _How's Father going to react? Has he changed any? What about Sammie? How is _she _going to be when she sees me?_ All of these thoughts and more went around her head, making her even more excited about her upcoming visit. Then, when she became too excited to even think, she became sleepy and slept a peaceful sleep.

_Andie was somewhere dark…and dusty. She was underneath a blanket, _that's _for sure. But…_where_?_

_She tried to free herself from the blanket and darkness of wherever she was, only to then-_

_AaaaaaaAAAACHOOOOOOOOooooooo!_

"_Who goes there?!" she heard. As if the sneeze somehow magically helped, Andie smiled and was able to push the dusty blankets off of her just as someone tall with curly black hair and blue eyes entered the room, wide-eyed when they saw who it was sitting there underneath the porthole, between two crates and a barrel._

"_Well I'll be," said the man with a mystified far-off tone. "It's Andie!"_

_Andie nodded and smiled. "Yes, Grandpa Bootstrap. It's me!" she affirmed as her smile became a wide toothy grin. Bootstrap helped his granddaughter to her feet and lead her away from the dark and dusty room towards the deck. Andie couldn't tell who was happier: her, or her grandfather._

"_What the 'ell were ye doing in the _storage _room, of all places?" Bootstrap asked Andie._

"_I don't know," she truthfully answered. "I just…ended up being there. Sometimes that just happens; I end up in the weirdest of places when I come aboard."_

_It was obvious Bootstrap Bill didn't mind _where _she was as long as she was on the _Dutchman. _"Wait until yer father knows yer onboard!"_

_Andie grinned even wider at that thought. In her mind, she played how her reunion with him would be over and over again until-_

"ANDIE_?!" squealed a feminine voice. Andie didn't need anyone to tell her who _that _was…_

"_Sammie?" Andie asked, even though she knew darn good and well it was her red-headed friend._

"_**Andie**__!" exclaimed the ginger-haired friend. "Oh, my gosh! It _is _you!" The red-head jumped from her seat to her feet and ran as fast as ever to her friend, whom she hasn't seen in ages._

"_Oh, my gosh, Sammie!" exclaimed Andie. "It's been so long! But…you're…killing me."_

_Sammie released Andie from her death grip that she called a hug. "Sorry," apologized Sammie, a hand behind her head as she apologetically smiled._

"_What's going on out here?!"_

_Andie and Sammie froze as they saw someone tall with thick, black curls topped with a black bandana and with dark cocoa eyes barged out of the captain's cabin. Said man's jaw dropped several inches as his eyes widened to the sight he saw before him._

"_A-_**Andie**_?" he stuttered, unsure if it really was the person he thought it to be. "Andrea, is that you?"_

_Andie nodded as she ran to the man, who had also ran towards her. They embraced each other like there was no tomorrow. "I've missed you so much, Father," Andie whispered into her father's ear. _

"_So have I, Andrea," the captain whispered back. _

"_I also want you to know that I love you, too," Andie whispered even softer into her father's ear as she neared to tears._ What's up with me telling every family member I love them today, _pondered the young woman._

"_I love you, too, sweetheart," replied her father into her ear so softly that no one on deck could hear except for her. A crowd had formed around them on deck as the father and daughter joyously reunited for the first time in a little over a year._

_Will reluctantly released his daughter and stated, "Come with me into my cabin. I don't think I have any more souls to pick-up for awhile."_

_Andie nodded with one of the widest grins her father has ever seen as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lead her to his cabin._

"_So what are you doing here?" asked Will as he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on his desk. _It's going to be a long conversation, so I might as well get comfortable, _he reasoned._

"_Father, haven't I-"_

"_No, no, no. I already know why you're here on my _ship_," corrected Will, "but why are you out here on the _seas_? Going back to London to continue your education?"_

_Andie grimaced at the thought. She loved being educated and learning new things, but the memory of why she left was too much for her at the moment. "Umm… I was _actually _on my way to the Fountain of Youth or whatever it's called. Currently, I'm- or my body. Whatever the difference- is on the _Black Pearl_." Andie nervously glanced at her father to see his reaction, which wasn't _entirely _what she expected it to be._

"_I thought Jack has _already_ been to the Fountain," stated a confused Will._

"_He has," Andie replied, "but has never gained access to the waters."_

"_So why do _you _have to go with him?" _

_Andie became a bit nervous at this question. "This is only a guess," she began, "but I was listening to Mum's and Jack' conversation, and-"_

"_So you were eavesdropping, then?" Will interrupted, a stern look on his face. _

"_Eh…you can put it that way if you want," Andie replied before continuing, "but Jack mentioned something about blood and the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_- which would be you."_

_Will sighed as he mumbled under his breath, "Why does _**my **_blood of _**all **_of the blood in the world the one to break, cure, or solve anything that's supposed to be mythical?"_

"_I don't know," responded Andie, "but-"_

"_Hold on a second," Will once again interrupted. "Jack needs my blood. Well, if he needs it, why doesn't he come and get it from me?"_

"_Maybe because he doesn't quite know where you are at this moment in time?" his daughter reasonably guessed._

"_Perhaps," answered Will. "But I can just go into the world of the living just for a bit, give him my blood, and-" He stopped mid-sentence. _

_After about a minute of silence, Andie tried to help her father, "And…?"_

"_No, no, it won't work," Will glumly mumbled._

"_What do you mean?" inquired a perplexed Andie._

"_I'm immortal," Will simply stated. "Whenever I get a cut or even the tiniest scratch, it heals almost automatically. Therefore, I would heal before even a single drop of blood can be taken."_

"_Oh," Andie desolately said. _

"_But," continued Will, "since you _are _my daughter, Jack can probably use you to take my place. Is your brother going as well?" Andie nodded her head in the affirmative. "Then Jack can use him as well," finished Will._

"_But how do we know it's going to work?" asked Andie. "What if it doesn't? Then Jack would've brought us-"_

"_I can't fully guarantee it'll work," said the captain as he straightened in his seat, "but even half of the blood of the person you need _should _work. I mean, it did for me."_

_The last sentence caught Andrea's attention. "What do you mean?" she asked, obviously perplexed as to her father's words._

"_I thought you knew…." Will mumbled. He sighed and said, "My blood- actually, my _father's _blood- was needed to lift this curse placed upon this gold Cortez had himself. It was over eight-hundred pieces."_

"_Wow," stated a wide-eyed Andie. _

"_Yeah," scoffed Will. "It was real crazy. But if it weren't for that, I would've probably never had the chance to prove myself to your mother."_

"_Wow," Andie repeated, even more surprised. "It's funny how things work out, isn't it?" _

"_Aye, it can be," smiled her father. "But everything's good now, or close to it, isn't it?"_

_Andie nodded. Then she began to feel a bit light-headed. Knowing what was to come next, she stood up and quickly hugged her father, whispering one more time in his ear, "I love you, Father."_

"_I love you, too, Andrea," Will whispered back just in time before his daughter disappeared from his cabin. _

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"_Yes?" replied Will, now looking towards the door._

"_Captain?" called Bootstrap._

"_Aye," Will answered._

_Bootstrap started looking around his son's cabin as if looking for something. "Where's-"_

"_She left," the captain simply stated, knowing who his father was talking about._

"_Ah," Bootstrap glumly said. "Well, we have a few more souls to ferry, sir, somewhere in the northern Aegean Sea."_

"_I know where the Aegean Sea is," Will teased his father, a smile placed on his face._

_Bootstrap Bill smiled back and walked out of the cabin. Will was going to walk out with him, but found his feet glued to where they were. He turned around and faced the grand organ, untouched for over two decades._

"_Son- I mean, Captain?" asked the crewman, his head peeping back into the captain's cabin._

"_Aye, I'm on my way," Captain Turner replied before heading out of his cabin onto the deck, preparing to make his way to ferry more souls. _

* * *

**A/N** And now that my best friend got me a Will Turner journal AND folder, I have an actual place to write and outline this story that makes sense! (Before, I was writing in the "Notes" section that never got used in my band binder. Screams pure band geek, eh?) LOL.

Y'all know what to do! :D


	5. V

**A/N** Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! And special thanks to _orlandoluver2_, _Guin Parris_, _AmandaKSparrow_, _rushingriver_, and _Four plus Three equals Five_ for reviewing the last chapter! You're such diamonds! :D

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Andie had awakened to a bright sun and a circular movement beneath her. _Are we sailing_, she asked herself. But before she could ponder any more on the question, she heard some ruffling and shuffling from behind her.

"Liam?" asked the brunette, unsure of who- or _what-_ it was that was making those sounds, all the while hoping it's her older brother.

She didn't hear a response, but the noises stopped. She decided to turn over and see who or what was causing those sounds and groggily stated, "Liam, can you _please _be a bit more- _AHHHH!_"

Andie wasn't completely awake, but that didn't matter now for she was _more _than awake now, maybe even a bit startled. "What are _you_ doing in here?!"

The tall brunette man had a fright as well, but then straightened up and answered, "My father sent me in here to fetch something. You know, the captain of this fine, precious vessel?"

Andie didn't need him to continue for the moment he said the words 'my father', she knew _exactly _who he was.

"_Alex_?"

The man smiled a toothy crooked grin, which revealed he was, in fact, the one and only Alex Sparrow.

"Aye, love," he replied, "the one and only."

Andie smiled as she sat up a bit in her bed, slightly leaning against her headboard. "Well, Master Sparrow," she teased, "I _would _get up from my bed, run, and then hug you, but as I am not presentable at this moment…"

"I'll just leave you alone for the time being," he said. "But don't be too long," he added with a little twinkle in his eyes, making Andie fall for him all over again.

As the young Master Sparrow turned to leave, Andie stopped him and asked, "Did you even know I was in here?"

"No," Alex answered after a slight pause. However, the devilish shine in his eyes told Andie that he was lying to her, and that he knew darn good and well she was in there.

"I told you not to wake her!" Andie heard a feminine voice shout from just outside the door. She assumed the voice to be Nikki's, as she was the only other female person aboard this vessel.

"I didn't!" Andie faintly heard her crush say in defense as his voice faded away.

The Turner daughter decided to get out of her bed and dress properly for the day. She pulled on her dark brown breeches and wrapped a light caramel-colored vest around her and the dark red wine-colored shirt she secretly took from her mother's chest all those years ago. She then pulled on her black leather boots she got for her birthday last year. Andie had no mirror, but went ahead and decided to pull her long dark curls back with a faded teal ribbon she also happened to find in her mother's chest.

Her mother's chest.

Every time dear Andrea went into her mother's room, more specifically near the chest, she always heard a deep, faint thumping noise. It almost seemed to be something like a _heartbeat_. But Andie knew herself to be crazy.

…Until one day; one day she had had enough. Andie decided to search for where said thumping noise came from, only to be unsuccessful. She had rummaged through her mother's entire closet in pursuit of finding the beating sound when her mother had come home from the market with Liam. That resulted in cleaning out the water around their home for a full week. You never know what you can find in the water beneath you. Andie was "fortunate" enough to find only a dead fish float right past her, as well as some human waste, if you catch the drift…

_Ker-Crash!_

The noise brought Andie out of her thoughts yet again, causing her to snap back to reality and go up to the deck.

Apparently some clumsy crewman had dropped a barrel of gunpowder, as well as a shattered some bottles of rum, only to enrage the captain even more.

Even though she was now a bit frightened of Captain Jack, Andie decided to still go over to him and do what she planned on doing in the first place, regardless of his temper's presence.

"Ja-?"

"WHAT?!"

Once he turned around and realized who it was that called his name, he quickly apologized, "Sorry, Andrea. I didn't mean te yell at ye. I thought ye were some other clumsy rotten crewman."

"I forgive you," Andie replied. "But may ask you to please do me a favor?"

"Mmm?" replied the pirate captain.

"May you _please _call me 'Andie' instead? I only allow my mother to call me Andrea, and occasionally my father."

"Okay, _Andie_. Anything else ye want from me?"

"Information as to your son's location."

"Young Alexander should be on this ship."

"I know that," said Andie, stifling a laugh at Jack's inane answer. "But _where _on this huge vessel is he?"

"Should be in his cabin," Jack replied. "Same place as last time. Do ye remember?"

Andie nodded as she dashed off below deck. She looked forward to _actually _seeing him and talking to him again. The encounter earlier this morning didn't really count since they hadn't really expected to see each other…or at least Andie didn't expect to see Alex.

As she neared the wooden door which led to Alex's cabin, something perked Andie's ears up.

Was that…_giggling_? And… a _woman_'s voice? Andie knew it to not be Nikki's voice, for this one was too high-pitched to be hers. But said voice _did _sound awful familiar…

_Who the bloody hell can that be, _Andie pondered. _What the bloody hell is going _on_ in there?!_

"Oh, Alex!" the feminine voice exclaimed.

_That's it! _Andie angrily yelled in her head.

When she finally had the last straw, Andie barged through the door and faked a cheery call, "Alex! Alex, are you in-"

The sight before her was….was….too horrifying for words!

Wide-eyed and blanketed in shock, the sight before Andie's eyes contained a topless Alex, revealing his tanned and slightly muscular chest (which she personally didn't mind) with _another woman_- no. Not yet a woman. She couldn't have even been _sixteen_! She wore a green, brown, and white dress you'd typically find on a wench in Tortuga. And her hair…oh, Andie envied the girl's hair _so much_. It was _so _straight and seemed like yellow _silk_, not blonde _hair_. The color was, yes, blonde, but a fair, light blonde. Paired with that porcelain skin of hers, she seemed like nothing more than a mere angel…

_Unlike me, _Andrea pessimistically thought. _My hair is__** dark**__, and __**curly**__, and __**rebellious**__. I bet _she _didn't have to have her mother nit-picking at her 24/7 about her hair and how it looked like a bird's nest!_

Oh, did Andie envy the girl's hair!

The strange girl's chest annoyed Andie a bit, too. Andie wasn't flat-chested, but she didn't have _too _much up there. This girl…oh, she had _more _than enough to spare! _Even if she _did _share some to every woman and girl in this world who needs it, she'd _still_ overflow up there, _Andie coldly reflected.

It was obvious to Andie that Alex had not wanted her or even _liked _her all along for, from the looks of it, he preferred his women to have everything _she _did not.

But then, there were the eyes. Eyes hardly ever change through-out a person's lifetime, which gave Andie the answer to her sudden disbelief when she noticed this cocoa-colored pair of eyes. No, it was not disbelief that Alex was with- no. _Making out_- with another girl, but rather the shock of _who _this girl is…

"_Cat?!" _exclaimed Andie, still unsure if her eyes were fooling her or not.

Alex cleared his throat as he got out of the position he was in when Andie first entered. "Andie," he calmly said, "this is Catherine. Catherine, Andie."

Catherine did nothing. She didn't smile, put out her hand in greetings, no acknowledgement to Andie, _nada_. She didn't even take a _breath _as she stared at Andie, wide-eyed in shock just like Miss Turner.

Before anything could be said or done, Andie ran- no, _flew_- out of the room as Alex barely went outside the door, shouting for Andie to come back. But all he received in return was a cold glare from Andie when she had reached the top of the stairs. Her normally warm water-colored eyes turned to ice, sending him a death glare.

She turned around and ran up another flight of stairs, only to then be greeted by the warmth of the sun and the noise of the crew working around the ship. But Andie was too upset to deal with any of that at the moment. She scurried past Liam and Nikki, who were sitting by the rail, catching up with each other and what's happened to them since last time.

"What the-?" asked a confused Liam, noticing his sister's presence as she flew past them.

Nikki said nothing as she wore a confused facial expression.

"Let me go talk to-"

"No," interrupted Nikki. "I have a feeling this is something that needs to be discussed with me. You know, woman to woman." She got up and left in pursuit of the youngest Turner before Liam could state anything on the matter.

_**

* * *

**_

Meanwhile, in the crow's nest…

Andie sat and overlooked the water as she cried a sea herself.

_How could Alex _do _that?!_ Andie screamed in her head. _Why would he do that? And….with _Cat_, of all people?! I mean, I'm more than happy to see her, especially since she's not dead, but…._

"Andie? Are you up here?"

_Uh, oh. Someone's coming, _Andie realized as she quickly wiped her tears away.

"And- oh, _there_ you are! Yer brother 'n I are worried _sick _about ye. Are you alright?" inquired a worried Nikki.

"Oh, no need to worry," Andie replied as she sniffed. "I'm fine."

"No, yer not," argued Nikki.

"Yes, I am," Andie argued back.

"Are not!"

"Am so!"

"Are _not_!"

"Am _SO_!"

"Are-"

"What's going on?!"

Andie and Nikki looked to their left and noticed Alex had joined them. "We can hear ye two bickering like two little three-year olds from down below on the deck of the ship! So what's goin' on?!"

Andie cowered a bit at her friend's fury. Nikki was Alex's older sister, but that didn't mean she couldn't be a bit frightened by her brother's temper. However, Nikki didn't let that take over her as she spat back, "She's _your _friend. Maybe ye can coax her to tell ye whot's goin' on!"

At that, Nikki climbed down from the crow's nest, leaving Alex and Andie alone.

No words said, Andie ran to the rope and angrily climbed down said rope, the fastest she's ever descended from the crow's nest in her life.

"Andie!"

Miss Turner didn't stop at all at her friend's seemingly desperate call.

"Andie, wait!" Alex cried. "Please!"

Andie continued to climb down, not even bothering with one of her lethal glares. Alex banged his head against the mast in frustration as Andie disappeared from his sight when she finally reached the deck.

Andie ran into her cabin before anyone could even say a word to her. She slammed her door shut, causing the walls and some of the floor to vibrate. But she paid no heed to that as she crashed onto her bed, burying her head into her pillow as she cried hysterically for her thoughts became that of what has happened to her these past fifteen minutes.

_How can everything go wrong in that short amount of time, _Andie pondered as she continued to weep. _And to think he actually liked _**me**_! But then again, he hasn't seen me in so long, and…._

Andrea sighed as she turned over in her bed, now lying on her back. But her pillow still covered her face.

_Knock! Knock!_

"GO AWAY!" she cried, releasing the now moist pillow from her face for only a second before flopping it back on top of her.

"Andie, can we talk?"

"I don't know, _can_ you?" she yelled at her brother as he sighed just outside of her door. It was like her to have those smart remarks at the tip of her tongue.

Liam decided not to lecture her about that and optioned to play along with her little game. "_May _I have a word with-"

"NO!"

Liam, being the respectful older brother he was, left his sister alone and walked away. Besides, knowing from past experiences, he knew it to be best that way. But he hated to see his younger sister like this; crying hysterically, shouting, angry…

Liam prayed it wouldn't take that long for her to be her normal self again…

Andie had calmed down a bit since her brother tried to talk to her, but that didn't mean she had stopped crying.

"Hush, chil'."

_What? _Andie thought as she lifted her head up from her hands. She saw a woman. But she was no ordinary woman; _that _Andie could tell. She had dark skin, and her hair was braided into long dreadlocks, going past her shoulders. She looked awfully filthy to Andie with her long dress slightly torn, dirt apparent on said lady's skin, and her lips were…._black_. Her teeth gave Andie the creeps with some being in a rotten state, others yellow like gold.

The woman before Andie continued, "Dis will_ all _be ovah soon."

Andie's voice quavered, "Wh-wh-who ….who _are _you?"

"Andie?"

Andie snapped her head towards the door as someone called her name.

She looked back to her left, only to find the mysterious woman had vanished.

"Andie, are you in there?"

Miss Turner looked back at the door. It was Cat. How could she be mad at _her_? She didn't know what was going on. She didn't know that Andie had a crush on Alex. She probably didn't even know that she'd see Andie again.

"Come in," Andie said, still a bit mope-y from earlier.

And in came Catherine, the brown-eyed blonde with silk for hair and had more than enough on her chest.

"My, you've changed," observed Andie as she sniffed, wiping away a tear as she gave off a weak smile.

"So have you," said Cat, being as polite and calm as she could given what had just happened this morning.

"Well," replied Andie as she stood up, "I think you've changed more."

Cat gave off a dry laugh and said, "I think we've all changed." At that, she held out her arms to her sides, inviting her dear friend to hug her, which Andie accepted. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier, Andie. I-I didn't mean to…"

Andie released a couple of silent tears as she hugged her friend, whom she hasn't seen in a long time. "It's okay," she replied. "I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know any better anyway."

"You're right," Catherine sadly smiled, "especially given the way Tortuga is and all."

Andie became perplexed as to her friend's words. She released her hold on Cat and looked at her. "Wha…_where_?"

"Tortuga," Cat simply answered as if there was nothing to it, no harm whatsoever. "You know, the pirate port-"

"I know what and where Tortuga is," Andie interrupted as she sat on the edge of her bed, "but _what _were you doing _there _of all places? And _why_?"

Cat sighed as she joined Andie in sitting on her bed.

"You see," she began, "Tortuga's my home."

"But I thought _London _was your home," Andie said, obviously confused.

"Aye," Cat answered, "it was. But Tortuga became my home shortly after Sammie…" Her voice faded away, not wanting to fully admit their friend's death.

"It's okay to say she's dead," Andie said, trying to comfort her friend as she wrapped her left arm around Cat's shoulders, only to have her snap her head at Andie in confusion.

"How'd-"

"Word travels quickly," Andie hastily answered, not wanting to explain the whole "dreaming on the _Dutchman_" thing to her at the moment, whether Cat be her best friend or not.

"Oh," said Cat, facing the ground as she glumly continued, "well, as I was saying…you know how our ship was attacked by pirates? Well, shortly after they killed Sammie, they took me and a few other young women and even girls much younger than us onto their ship and took us to Tortuga, hoping to have some... _'fun'_."

"Oh, Cat, did-"

"No worries about me, love," said a smiling Cat. "I'm still 'unplucked'. All I ever did was serve drinks at the bars in the taverns, mainly at _The Wench's Kitchen_. I wouldn't have been allowed to go off with the men into private rooms even if I wanted to. Tortuga may be a free-will pirate town, but at _The Wench's Kitchen_, we women established a few rules, such as 'no fleeing with strange men into private areas until you're eighteen' and all that stuff."

"And how old are you now?" inquired Andie. She couldn't help not to ask.

"I just turned eighteen," Cat answered with a chuckle.

"Wow," said Andie, surprised Cat had really gotten _that _much older.

"And you?" the blonde cheerfully asked.

Andie smiled back and replied, "I turn twenty in a few weeks."

It was now Catherine's turn to be shocked. "_Really?_" she asked, trying to make sure her ears weren't deceiving her. "Oh, wow! I didn't know you were _that _much older than me!"

The two shared a laugh, which was the first time in a long time they had done so.

"So what brought you onboard the _Black Pearl_?" Andie asked.

Cat cleared her throat and nervously patted out her skirt. "While I was in the taverns, working my arse off every night, there was a regular customer, always having his eye on me. Luckily for me, the older women in the taverns protected me, viewed me as a younger sister. Believe it or not, we had our own actual little sisterhood." Cat smiled and lightly laughed at the thought; a tavern run by women in a chaotic place such as Tortuga, actually doing their best to protect each other and all.

"One evening, said man came over to me, asked me a few questions," Cat continued. "He asked me if I knew anything about my family. All I answered with was that they were far away, somewhere in London. It was then he asked me if I'd like to go on an adventure with him. I asked who he was, only to then find out it was Captain Sparrow himself! I looked around to make sure none of my 'sisters' were looking and agreed to go with him."

"_WHAT_?" Andie exclaimed. "Why'd you do that?!"

"I can't help it if your sense of adventure rubbed off on me all those years ago," Cat smirked, looking into Andie's eyes.

Andie smiled at her friend's reply, for it _was _true. "So Jack brought you back here to the _Pearl_?"

Cat nodded her head. She asked Andrea what happened to her after the kidnapping several years ago in Port Royal. Andie told her the story, _all _of it. Or at least _most _of it. She didn't feel like discussing the whole _Dutchman _ordeal to Cat, or just not at the moment. Also, Miss Turner didn't even _dare _mention her feelings for Alex in front of Cat considering her situation with him at the moment. The closest she got to_ that_ was mentioning them as friends..._really _good friends, that is.

After about another hour of just chatting and catching up on the good times, Cat left Andie in her cabin and went off to do her own thing. Andie went up to the deck and did a few chores, such as scrubbing the deck. But as she did that, Andie still couldn't believe she saw Cat again after so many years...

* * *

**A/N** Here's a little something I made if you want to see what Andie, Sammie, and Cat look like (only without the spaces). ;)

grecianxpiratex07. deviantart. com /art/ The-Three-Best-Friends-93425933


	6. VI

**A/N **Sadly, I believe I may start updating once a week now. :( Band started a few days ago, so I'm gonna be busy with that and some stuff for school (it hasn't started yet, but it's coming really soon! Gah! DX). But I'll do my best to update as much as I can. Promise. I _plan_ on once a week, but I unfortunately can't guarantee. :( If something happens to make me not update so soon, I'll let y'all know. Promise. :)

And an FYI: Andie's angst is still here, just probably not as bad as before.

Enjoy the next enstallment of _Destiny_!

* * *

**Chapter VI**

"Andie?" Liam shouted at his sister through the door. "Andie, can I come in?"

"Yes, yes you can," Andie answered as she straightened at her brother's presence.

"Do you want to work on your swordsmanship?" he inquired, smiling in hopes she'd agree.

"Sure, why not?" Andie replied as she got up from her bed. "Besides, we're out on the seas, on a _pirate_ ship. We're bound to get in trouble _some_time, right?" she joked while smiling and grabbing her rapier. Andie then followed Liam up the stairs onto the deck.

She noticed Nikki had challenged her father to a duel. Jack really didn't want to, but after some persuasion, he fell into his daughter's wanting. Now he _really _regrets agreeing to duel; his body lay on the ground, panting from shortage of breath, as his eyes focused on the silver blade right underneath his chin.

"Told you so," she smirked as she moved the sword and helped the captain to his feet.

"I just let you have it easy," Jack shot back to his only daughter.

"Suuure, you did," replied Nikki as she rolled her eyes. Apparently it was _Jack _who challenged her, not the other way around as Andie had believed.

Nikki glanced over towards the mast where Andie was standing by, shortly behind her tall brother. Andie didn't really want to fight _her_ at the moment…

"Ah! Someone's come te join us!" Nikki exclaimed in joy as she sheathed her sword. "Come on, Master Turner. I dare ye te challenge me to a duel."

"If you want me to fight you so badly," replied Liam, "why don't you just challenge me yourself?" The two of them smirked at one another as Nikki drew her weapon, shortly followed by Liam doing the same.

As the two adults fought each other, Andie decided to sit down and charge her energy even more so, to the maximum, so that way she could be fully charged when she fought.

"So you decided to come out after all."

Andie looked to her left, only to then look away, back at watching her brother parry Nikki.

"So that's what I get, eh? The silent treatment?"

Andie continued observing her brother. Actually, she was more observant _now _than just a moment ago, intent on learning a few more things from Liam. Andie really wasn't in the mood to speak with Alex at the moment…not after what she caught him doing earlier.

"I tell you what," Alex said to a still-silent Andie. "If you _really _want to fight someone right now, fight _her_."

Andie finally looked away from Liam and Nikki's swordfight and followed Alex's finger, which was pointing at Cat. The blonde was obviously bored at the sight before her. Andie noticed her look over the rail every now and then. _What is she thinking? _Andie thought. _Is she so bored that she's contemplating on jumping overboard?_

Andrea was only kidding, but it looked that way to her. Heck, she would've ran over there, try to "save" Cat's life, if she hadn't known any better! _That_ thought really gave Andie a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked. His tone was so…_callous._ His eyes weren't the usual sparkling happiness that complimented his humorous attitude; they were pure evil, narrowing their way into Andie's innocent ocean-blue eyes.

"Do you surrender?"

That question caused both Andie and Alex's heads to look in front of them. Andie wore a facial expression of delight, whereas her friend beside her bared one of utter surprise at the scene before them: Nikki was lying on the deck in a similar position as her father did just moments ago with Liam's foot gently resting on her stomach, blade resting against the neck.

"What can I say?" Liam smiled at Nikki's shock and wonder. No one has beaten her before. "I learned from the best."

"And who may _that_ be?" Nikki inquired as Liam assisted her to her feet.

"My mum."

"Oh, really?"

The two adults walked away to a more private area of the ship to continue their conversation. But before they did, Nikki cried, "Andie! How about ye practice yer swordsmanship a bit? Who do ye want to challenge?"

Andie thought long and hard about her "victim" when, really, she didn't need to…

"Alex."

The young man's head shot up from the ground, now looking at Andie, confused. "_What_?"

"You heard me," Andie stated, a bit of authority in her voice.

Alex replied, "I don't feel like it right now." His eyes went to Cat, sitting across the deck from him, looking at what was going on before her. "Ask her."

Andie slightly turned around and saw who Alex was talking about. "No. She's not dressed properly." Miss Turner faced back to the young Master Sparrow.

"Well, find someone else to duel you," said Alex, "because I'm not in the mood to fight right now."

"Or are you not in the mood to be embarrassed in front of everyone?" Andie spat back. _Including the girl you love_, she privately added. The crew had been watching the past few fights, but just when they could get back to work, they heard Andrea's smart remark, making their attentions go back to the duels. "The captain's son; _losing _to a girl that's _younger_ than him."

"Only by a few months!"

Andie raised an eyebrow as Alex tried his best to look like a hurt puppy. "So you admit it?"

Alex snapped out of it and nervously glanced around the deck as the crewmen "ooohed" and laughed at him. _Stupid woman and her remarks, _he thought.

"Give me that!" he yelled at a nearby crewman. After a moment of not knowing what he was referring to, the crewman handed Alex his sword.

_I knew you wouldn't back out of this just like that, _Andie reflected, for once knowing better than to say those words aloud. She unsheathed her sword and walked into the now-open circle, surrounded by crewmen. Alex leaped into action, lunging towards Andie as she took a step back.

_Kling! Ker-kluh! Ding! Kling! Ker-kluh! Ding!_

Miss Turner continued to fight Master Sparrow as their swords continued to clash against each other in that rhythm. After ten minutes of fighting, neither one of them showed any sign of quitting the duel, even though Andie's usually sharp sword fighting skills began to slip a bit…

"Come on, Turner!" Alex exclaimed between sword clashes. "You've…been…at this…for ten minutes!"

"So have…you!" Andie yelled back as she continued to fight her friend. _I can beat him! _Andie thought as she dueled Alex some more. _I'll prove to him that just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can lose to him! Even if Nikki had beaten their father earlier!_

"But…at least…I'm not…getting…tired!" Alex loudly replied as they fought in the circle.

Even though Andie had unwillingly realized herself about how she was letting her skills slip, she still refused to surrender. But as soon as Alex spoke those last words, she felt that exhaustion evaporate and be rapidly replaced two-hundred percent with energy. But not only energy filled up inside her, but anger. _How _**dare** _he say that!_

Now filled with fury, Andie jumped in the air towards her "victim", careless of whether she felt him feel her wrath or not.

Alex just stood there, scared frozen at what was happening. He was so surprised (and even _that _was an underestimate) at what was happening, his sword escaped from his hand as he collapsed to the wooden deck from Andie's attack.

"Take back what you said!" she angrily yelled.

Alex gulped as his eyes narrowed on the sword that was barely touching the skin of his neck. Before he could even exhale, Andie exclaimed, "SAY IT!"

Alex gulped again and nervously apologized, "I take back what I said…?"

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Andie loudly yelled into his face.

"Andie, _please_! Get off of him!" Liam yelled as he barged into the circle.

But Andie didn't budge, not even a muscle.

Alex was utterly confused by her actions. "Wha….Wh-What do you want me to say?"

"That you're sorry," she steely whispered through clenched teeth, staring him down.

"I…I-I'm sorry?" Alex seemed to ask more than say, hoping that that would work. His cocoa eyes pleaded for sympathy from his "predator".

"Like I said," Andie stated as she slowly got off of Alex, "that's not good enough."

Then she was gone. She had dashed off, her brother chasing after her as the Sparrows and Cat surrounded Alex, making sure the young man was alright. But he wasn't paying any heed to all of the attention he was receiving at the moment.

"_That you're sorry…"_ Those words echoed and echoed endlessly in Alex's mind. "_…That's not good enough…"_

* * *

"Andie!" Liam cried for what seemed to be the millionth time. "Andrea Elizabeth Sophia Turner! What the _**HELL** _was going on back there?!"

Andie ignored her brother as she continued to run back to their cabin.

"_ANDIE!" _William Turner III exclaimed.

_That's it,_ thought the brunette lady as she spun around and faced her brother so fast her curls slapped against her face.

"_**First **_of all, don't call me by my full name! Not even 'Andrea'!" she exclaimed. "Only Mum can call me that! And on occasion, Father as well."

"But-"

"I know you've called me that way before," Andie added, "but you honestly don't know how annoying it is! Or maybe you do? How do you feel whenever you're called 'William_'_, _**William**_?"

Liam felt the temperature rise in his body as his blood boiled. "Andie, you have _no_-"

"Right to talk to you that way?" she calmly answered as she folded her arms. "Remember this: I am as much a human as you are, therefore giving me every right to say whatever I want, whenever I want!"

"Still, you can't-"

Just when he thought he couldn't be heated any more, Liam felt steam whistle through his ears. He wasn't going to let his sister get off the hook like this after almost committing _murder_. He throttled the doorknob, only to discover his sister had locked it. This left Liam with no other alternative than to thrust himself against the door. After a few tries, he became successful and was able to slam the door open without separating it from its hinges.

"You forget this is still my room as well."

Andie shrugged as she rested on her bed. "So what were you going to scold me for this time?" she coolly asked her brother.

"What happened back there?" Liam calmly inquired back. "What did he ever do to you to make you do that to him?"

Andie gulped. She wasn't comfortable confiding with her brother of her feelings for Alex, not just yet. But maybe it'll be the only way to make him understand... No; she'd tell him, and then he'd say that she's overreacting. But then again, when did Liam ever give Andie a reason _not _to trust him with anything? After all, he _is _her brother…

Andie sighed, "I caught him and Cat together in his cabin…making out."

"That still isn't a good enough reason to-"

Then it dawned on Liam. He said in a dazed state of awe, "You love him." It wasn't a question, it was a statement; a fact. Andie glanced downwards as she blushed at her brother's realization and words. "You love him, and seeing him doing that with another woman broke your heart so much that the only way to mend it is getting revenge." Andie looked in her brother's direction, staring into his brown eyes, as he continued, "But revenge will get you nowhere, Andie. Having revenge strong enough to kill…it'll get you nowhere. You won't be any happier; you'll just become more depressed and even angrier. And no matter how much Alex broke your heart earlier, remember that he innocently did so; he's not aware of your feelings towards him."

Andie didn't feel like listening to Liam, but found out she couldn't for he spoke the truth. Hearing all of this as many visions of Alex flowed throughout her mind caused Andie to silently shed tears.

"You're right," she said no louder than a whisper. "But how can you be so sure he doesn't know about my feelings towards him? Maybe he _is _aware of them, and wants to torture me so much because he doesn't want an ugly woman like me to like hi-"

"Andie, don't speak such rubbish!" Liam quietly scolded as he wiped away his younger sister's tears. "First of all, you are _not _ugly! Secondly, how do you know he's not attracted to you?"

"How do you know he _is_?" Andie replied, ever the one with the quick remarks.

"Because I doubt any man would feel that way about you," Liam said as he comfortingly rubbed his sister's back.

"You're just saying that 'cause you're my brother."

"No, I'm not," Liam replied, followed by a pause. "I mean, I _am _your brother, but I'm not just-"

"Liam, you're truly something else!" Andie smiled through her tears, which were now slowly subsiding. She kissed him on the cheek as she said, "Thanks, Liam. You helped me out a bit there and sorry about my grumpiness. I didn't mean to take it out on-"

"That's okay. I understand," Liam interrupted as he smiled at his sister, always the one to truly understand how she felt.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Supper's ready!" Nikki cried through the door.

Liam got up from Andie's side and began to leave the room, but not before holding his hand down to help his sister to her feet. "Come on," he smiled. "Let's go eat. That always makes me feel better."

Andie chuckled as she stood up. "You go ahead. I'll be right there," she told Liam. "I have to get something first."

"Alright," Liam said. "But if there's no more biscuits and roast miller, don't come crying to me about how you didn't get any!"

Andie smiled at her brother's teasing as he left. She waited a few minutes before heading on up, but not to the galley; no, she wasn't in the mood to eat. She wasn't even hungry at the moment. Instead, she headed up to the deck to get some fresh air and watch the sunset.

The breeze felt nice against the warm air. Andie leaned against the railing, grateful for being able to enjoy the beautiful scenery before her in near silence. To her, the silence not only made the scene more beautiful and perfect, but it allowed her some time alone with her thoughts, which she badly needed to do. Andie closed her eyes, relishing the moment she had alone to herself as the sun's final rays of light illuminated her face, making it glow a golden color.

But little did she know that someone was watching her. Actually, it was more like _admiring _her; her beauty astounded them into pure awe, with her long dark curls gently blowing in the breeze, the sun light giving her near flawless skin a golden glow, and curves in all the right places…

Alex Sparrow had gone on deck to give Andie some food as per his father's orders. But when he reached the deck, he was in for quite a pleasant surprise. He always found Andie quite attractive, but he couldn't believe he was blind enough to not realize she was _this _gorgeous.

_No, Alex_, the young man scolded himself. _You're not supposed to like her. You're supposed to love and admire Cat, not Andie! Andie's my…**friend**! Cat's on here only because Dad brought her onboard. For me. "You need to learn your way with women, son." Psshh… I don't want Cat to love me only to have her heart broken! She's not even _that _attractive anyway! I mean, she's pretty and all, but not _**gorgeous** _like-_

"Are you going to give me some food or not?"

Andie's question snapped Alex out of his thoughts. He was so deep into them he had to shake his head a bit to get him back to reality! "Oh!" he exclaimed, realizing what he was to do. "Here's your-"

"Not hungry. Thanks anyway," Andie said as she faced back to the sunset.

"Well, then, I came back up here for nothing then," Alex joked. But Andie didn't chuckle. Alex even laughed a bit to make sure she knew he was only kidding. Andie still remained silent.

An awkward silence slid between the two. "Why don't you go back and finish your meal?" Andie asked, a bit too coldly for her liking. Her sudden change in mood baffled Alex. _Okay, what's going on with her? One minute she's smiling at me, the next she's glaring daggers!_

"I don't want to go back. Too crowded for my liking," Alex honestly answered. "I prefer to stay up here."

"Why?" Andie asked without even glancing at him.

"So I can ask you something."

"What do you want to ask me?"

But no answer came from Alex's mouth. Silence trickled its way in between the two. After a few moments, Andie looked at Alex, who was waiting for her full attention. "What's going on with you lately? Are you alright?"

Andie snapped her head back at the horizon, only to find no sun amongst the oranges, lavenders, and pinks in the sky. "I don't know what you mean," she replied, her back now turned towards him, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Oh, cut the bullshit, Andie! You know _damn _good and well what I mean," Alex said.

Andie sighed. _Should I tell him? _**How **_do I tell him? What will his reaction be? Will he be ecstatic, or repulsive?_

Andie couldn't say anything, so she decided to leave before she may have said something she'd later regret.

"Andie, wait!"

Andie continued to run out of Alex's sight, ignoring his cries.

"_Please_, Andie!"

Andie suddenly turned her head around and looked into Alex's chocolate-colored eyes. His eyes were twinkling, but not in the typical devilish way. Rather, they were shining with confusion and sadness. But as much as the sight of him hurt her, she kept her icy attitude towards him. He broke her heart, so why not? "…_he innocently did so; he's not aware of your feelings towards him," _Liam's voice echoed in her mind. But he still broke her heart, aware of it or not.

Andie glared at Alex, stating a bit too bitterly, "It's too late to earn my forgiveness."

She ran below decks to get some privacy, leaving a confused and saddened Alex alone on the deck of the _Black Pearl._

* * *

**A/N** Congrats to China for having the Olympics! :D


	7. VII

"I don't get it!"

It was now well into the evening, and Nikki decided to go to her brother's room, just to see how he's doing. But she didn't know that she'd have to deal with him yelling in frustration and confusion…

"Andie shouldn't treat me this way!" Alex exclaimed as he continued his tirade, still cautious as not to arouse anyone from their slumber. "I mean, _fine_! She saw me and Cat making out. But she should've knocked! And besides, it wasn't anything more!"

"But it _could've _been something more had she not interrupted," Nikki responded, her pointer finger out as if to validate her point.

"I wasn't planning on taking it any further any way," Alex replied in a much calmer tone. "But, look, you're changing the subject again! Let's not get off topic, shall we?"

Nikki nodded her head as she sat in her seat, taking a rather large gulp of rum.

"I thought you didn't like rum?" Alex said, confused as to his sister's beverage choice.

She shrugged and then looked her brother in the eye, "I thought ye said not te get off topic."

Alex sighed. He didn't understand Andie's actions towards him lately. It was as if she was pregnant, having those heavy mood swings…

"Aha!" Alex exclaimed, smiling as if he solved the problem. "What if she's pregnant?"

Alex didn't know what reaction to expect from Nikki, but it surely wasn't this. She ended up being furious at her brother for such logic. "How can she be pregnant?! She hasn't even had a lad te court her yet as far as I know! And she's not even married! How can ye be so...so... **_STUPID_**?!"

After a slight pause, Nikki calmly added as an after-thought, "And blind."

Alex shot his head and looked at his sister. "_What_?"

"Ye heard me," replied Nikki, a sense of authority in the tone of her voice. "How can ye be so_ blind_? It's obvious why she treats ye the way she does…."

Alex pondered a bit at his sister's words until it hit him. "She likes me," he muttered in disbelief, no louder than a whisper. Alex turned around and faced Nikki, then repeated a bit louder, "She _likes _me, likes me. She _**fancies **_me!"

Nikki Sparrow rolled her eyes and sarcastically remarked, "No. She finds you unattractive and hates you, therefore_ that's_ the reasoning behind her actions towards ye lately!"

But Alex didn't notice her unusually poor sarcasm, if he even heard his sister at all. He was too amazed with disbelief to even hear _himself_ _think_!

"Don't get yer hopes _too _high up, boy," Nikki said as she leaned further back into her leather chair.

"Why not?" Alex asked his elder sister. "You just said it's obvi-"

"I know what I said," Nikki interrupted. "And don't think I don't!"

Alexander tried his best to not laugh at his sister's little outburst by biting his lip, but that didn't help. Before he knew it, he was laughing his head off like there was no tomorrow! Nikki tried not to get angry at her younger brother, and, unlike him, was successful. Nikki just rolled her eyes and said after Alex had calmed down enough to breathe, "I know I said it was obvious, but I can't tell ye _exactly _why dear Andie-or _any_one for that matter- is treating ye the way she is. Hell, I can't even tell ye what people _think_! Do I _look _like a psychic to ye?! But I _can _tell ye that I'm a pretty good guesser when it comes te things like this." Nikki added a wink at the end, the trademark Sparrow wink; it was as if to let her brother know that he can trust her on her word (for however much a pirate can be trusted)…for once.

Alex smiled at the thought that someone liked him…someone _attractive_. But as soon as it came to relax and play with his mind, another thought – one more dreadful to him than before- blanketed his mind: Catherine.

Nikki noticed her brother's frown and knew it to be of nothing good. When she inquired as to Alex's now troubled state, he didn't respond.

It wasn't until a few silent moments later that Alex faced his sister and bore deep into her mysterious cocoa eyes, pleading for advice or comfort of some sort. "What am I going to do with Catherine?"

* * *

A bit further down the hall, Andie and Liam were preparing to retire for the evening. Since the Turner children came aboard the _Black Pearl_, Jack had escorted them to Nikki's old cabin, making said Sparrow daughter move in with her brother. Jack was able to find a spare bed to add in the room as well so that both Turners could sleep in their own beds.

As Andie went behind the dressing screen to change into more comfortable clothing, Liam, propped up comfortably on his bed, questioned whether his sister was feeling any better compared to earlier.

"Mmm…yes, I suppose you could say I am," was her response while she continued to put on her night clothes. But her older brother could tell from her voice something was still bothering her, not buying her word as the truth.

"Are you _positive _you are?" Liam asked, eyebrow arched, while Andie walked towards her bed, now clad in her off-white, knee-length nightgown.

"Positive," Andie replied, not making eye contact with him as she brushed out a few knots in her hair. "I mean, I'm still a bit upset, but not as much as earlier. Besides, I can't hold a grudge on them forever, now can I?"

Liam smiled as the Andie he knew resurfaced. "No, you can't."

Andie tucked herself beneath her covers as she put her left arm beneath her pillow. Liam was reading a book he brought with him on the voyage. Andie didn't bother breaking away from her comfortable position to look at the title of said novel. At first, she minded the flame of the candle flickering as her brother read the scarlet-colored book. But then as Andie became even more tiresome, she began to not mind the light so much, and it eventually got to the point she didn't even notice it for she fell asleep.

* * *

"_Wow," said a near speechless Sammie. "So let me get this straight: _Cat- **our **_Cat- is on a ship with you by some magical coincidence…as a _**what**_?!"_

"_She was dressed as one, but is _not _one," Andie corrected Sammie before her thoughts could worsen even more about their old friend._

_Andie had come aboard the _Dutchman_ per the usual, only to have luck on her side as Sammie was nearby when she arrived. Andie had dragged Sammie below decks for some privacy and told her everything that happened to her that day…except for the incident with Alex. Andie couldn't quite bring herself to the subject, although she had forgiven them….or at least Cat. Sammie couldn't quite believe her ears when she heard news of Cat from Andie. The redhead made sure of herself not to miss any details about their long lost- and recently "found"- friend._

"_So our dear Catherine is alive, eh?" Sammie smiled._

"_Aye, she is," Andie answered, even though the question didn't need a response._

"_So how's the crew dealing with her? You sure make her sound like a beauty."_

"_She is," Andie sighed, happy for her friend having good looks. _She can charm any man she wants….including the one I love. _The thought made Andie realize that she had to tell Sammie what happened. Besides, Sammie asked, didn't she? Andie grimaced, "I caught her with a young man already. He's around our age."_

Sammie's eyes widened yet again in pure shock and surprise. "**WHAT**_?!"_

"_You know of Alex, right?" Sammie nodded to Andie's question as the brunette proceeded, "Well, Cat was with him in his room when I found them making out."_

_Sammie was not only bamboozled by her other friend's actions, but as to the young pirate involved. "Isn't Alex the man you-?"_

"_Yes," Andie interrupted in a hushed tone. Even in the dark privacy of the storage room, Andie didn't want anyone to hear she liked someone, _especially _her father, and _**especially **_for him to find out it's a _Sparrow_ of all the men in the world for her to love…_

"_But doesn't he feel the same way about y-?"_

"_No," Andie interrupted in the same hushed tone yet again, only this time it was with a tinge of despair. "I doubt he'd like me in that sort of way. Besides, I haven't seen him in years until recently, so we would sort of have to start fresh and new; from the beginning."_

"_I don't quite think so…" Sammie commented. "But whatever you say…"_

Click!

_The two women jumped in their spots, especially Andie, as the door opened to reveal the captain._

_Poor Will had the wits scared out of him for he hadn't expected to find his daughter and her friend in the storage room, if anybody for that matter. _

"_What are you two doing here?" Will asked, still surprised with seriousness still in his tone._

_Andie frantically looked around to find a good excuse, but couldn't find any. It took awhile to find anything, so as the silence went on, Sammie decided to tell the truth,_

_"You see, Captain, _sir_, we were down here to-"_

_"Get some rope," Andie finished as her eyes landed on some rope in the corner of the room. Will eyed his daughter suspiciously. "You see, Sammie and I needed some rope because I was going to teach her the different types of knots to tie while sailing." Andie smiled and nodded when done to confirm that to be the truth, all the while hoping her father would buy it._

_Will continued to eye his daughter, not sure whether she was telling the truth or a complete fib. "Andie, may I have a word with you?" Captain Turner faced towards Sammie and added in a tone that made Andie nervously gulp, "_Privately_."_

_Andie obliged to her father's commands and followed him up to the deck, where he soon lead her into his cabin after Sammie told her everything would be okay when Captain Turner wasn't looking._

_As Will opened the door to his quarters, Andie walked in and made herself comfortable, sitting on the bench to the organ. She gazed upwards at the ominous towering thing..._

_"I know how you must be feeling," Will said once the two were alone in the captain's cabin. "Especially as of late."_

What on earth does he mean? He can't possibly know what's going on with Alex, _thought Andie. _Or can he...? _"You don't know my emotions. You can only believe you do."_

_Captain Turner smirked at his daughter's wits. "Are you sure?" Andie was left with no response, permitting Will to continue, "I was like you once, believe it or not; young, talented, naive, brave_..." -- Where is he going with this? -- "_And then I turned twenty. A lot of things happened to me that following year, a lot of which you already know of, such as the highlights."_

_"Like the whole pirate ordeal with Mum's kidnap?"_

_"Yes, that's one of them." Will smiled at his daughter. _She reminds me of Elizabeth with her quick thinking and intelligence... _"I was twenty when I was able to express my love to her, even though I had some help."_

Okay, so is he trying to coax me into telling him my feelings about Alex or what_, Andie thought angrily and in shock, all the while confused. _If he wants me to tell him about Alex, then why doesn't he just say so?

_However, Will's next words caught Andie off-guard, "But that's getting off subject." --_Really?! -- _"I wanted to discuss an important matter with you: you're birthday. You'll be twenty, correct?" Andie nodded. "Well, since you're birthday is coming up soon, what do you want?"_

_Andie was shocked about this. It wasn't the fact that her father was discussing her birthday with her that surprised her, nor the fact she hadn't considered any gift ideas, but rather the fact that she had nearly _forgotten _her birthday! _HOW can I forget my own birthday, _Andie scolded herself as she looked up from the ground into the dark eyes of her father's. "Honestly, I don't know what I want for my birthday. If you want to get me something, fine. But I don't expect much. Just some quality time with my family should suffice, right?"_

_Will slowly nodded his head as he listened to Andie. "But there must be _something _you want for your birthday..."_

_"Mmmmm...well," Andie stated now with a bit of second-thoughts, "there _is _something I want for my birthday, but I don't think you can give it to m-"_

Nice going, Andie, _the youngest Turner practically screamed to herself. _There you go again! Saying more than what was needed to be said! And in this case, you didn't need to say anything...or at least about _that_! _Andie continued to scold herself as Will eyed her. "And why would it be hard for me to give this..._gift_ to you?" _

_Although dear Andrea didn't really want anything for her birthday, there _was _one thing she wanted: Alex. Or at least Alex to profess his love for her...or hatred. Either would suffice for Andie, so that if she knew he felt the same towards her (which she highly doubted), then they could probably be with one another, start courting perhaps? But if he didn't (which Andie believed to be closer to the truth), then she'd know to move on for another, maybe even _better_, man. However, Andie -- being the quick-witted woman she is -- came up with another thing she wanted for her birthday,_

_"Well, you can _help_," Andie "corrected" herself. "All I want from you is to be happy, because I want everyone to be happy on my birthday."_

_Will grinned for the_ n_th time during their conversation. "Alright, love. I'll be happy on your birthday so long as_ you're _happy." He stepped closer to his only daughter and embraced her with her wrapping her arms around him in return. "Alright. I _promise _I'll be joyful on my birthday."_

_Captain Turner scoffed at that remark. "Who _wouldn't _be cheerful on their birthday?"_

_Andie had a few answers, but decided it best not to say them aloud in response._

_"So is that all, Captain?" the brunette woman asked once she released her hold on her father._

_"Yes," Will answered. "You may leave now."_

_The youngest Turner left the cabin, still making eye contact as she nearly skipped to the door for her exit. "I love you," were her final words as the wooden door closed shut behind her. As soon as Andie was out on deck, sunlight warming her skin, she was in pursuit of Sammie. However, it didn't last too long for Sammie was just a bit further down the deck..._

_"So you're back, eh?" _

_Andie smiled as she neared her ginger friend. "Back as ever."_

_Sammie arched an eyebrow. "You sure about that?"_

_Andie looked down upon herself and noticed that certain faint white glow, radiating off of her body. "See you soon," Andie farewelled her friend. Sammie nodded in response as Andie slowly vanished from sight..._

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"I take right," said a man in dark clothing to camouflage with the darkness of night. He nodded to his partner and ordered, "You take left."

The man turned towards another of his partners and harshly whispered, "Whatever you do, Forbes, don't let that bitch get away. It's vital to our mission that she doesn't escape. If we don't succeed, you know who won't be happy..." The dark man cocked his head to the side and smiled an evil grin. "Also, you know what will become of our heads, now, don'tcha?"

The partner known as Forbes began to slightly shake as his hands unconciously trembled to his neck, hoping to protect it from the noose that may come if they didn't do their job right...

The man took off as Forbes was left across the street from the house they were to attack and destroy.

Their plan was underway...

* * *

**A/N** woot! I updated! :D (does victory dance) Sorry if it took a bit longer than you expected. You know how all that "back to school" stuff is...

_Special thanks to .insane.lil.piratess. for being my 30th reviewer! And thanks to all who reviewed last chap! _

School starts a week from today (GAHH!! D'X), so I _definitely _won't be able to update as often as I'd like to. Hopefully, if everythig goes well, I _can _update once a week (crosses fingers in hope).

MWAHAHAHA!! Who're these men in the end of this chapter? You'll find out later in the story... ;) That's all I can say for now, since I don't wanna spoil some stuff for you guys, like how-

**_OKAY!! _**That's enough from me! phew! Just go ahead and review (pretty please...)! You honestly don't know how much they mean to me!


	8. VIII

**A/N **YAY! I finally updated! :D It took a bit longer than I thought it would to write this chapter. lol.I had to change some things up since I got confused a bit with the time-line of the story and all. But the main point is is that I was able to update. :D But it wasn't only the time-line that gave me some delay in writing. This weekend, we held a parade for U.S. Olympian Nastia Liukin! And I got a picture with not only her, but Carly Patterson as well! Also, I got both of their autographs! _(does happy dance). _I don't know if I'll be able to update next week because I have a few projects to do already for school, so we'll see... : /

And the men at the end of the last chapter? Well, you would've found out what they were up to this chapter, but like I said earlier: I had some trouble with the time-line. So instead, they'll (or at least their plan) will show up sometime within the next two chapters, three at tops. So sorry about that... :(

Also, the fact that I discovered a song called "Destiny" that _kinda_ matches this story, and how I watched a movie last night in which the main character's name was _Andie _and she had to dance with a guy named _Alejandro_(Spanish form of Alexander, for those who didn't know), and a few other things happening that reminded me of this story made me want to update even more. I suppose they were little hints from God to update. ;) lol.

_**ANYWAY**_: hope you enjoy the newest installment of _Destiny_! does happy dance

* * *

_**Back on the Dutchman**_

_Will was in his cabin, still staring at the spot where his daughter, Andrea, was just a moment ago. His mind was lost in his memories, his thoughts that of shock considering how much his life had altered, especially how drastically the change happened in just a short amount of time, even if it was only so long ago. Who knew all those years ago that he, a simple blacksmith, would wind up where he is today? Who knew he would marry a woman that was once of a much higher status than him (and still is in his book), become captain of a ghost ship, have a son with the woman he loved, and later discover he _also_had a daughter as well?_

_"Don't get __too __attached te 'er."_

I know that voice, _thought Will as he turned around, coming face-to-face with a dirty dark-skinned woman. He knew the woman so well, he decided to skip the traditional, formal "welcome". "Why not? She's my daughter."_

_The woman nodded. "Aye, she be yer daughtah. __That __is _too_obvious fer me te deny." She approached Captain Turner even more, her smile slowly transforming into a serious frown. "But when de time comes, you weel know whah I say dat."_

_"Calypso, what-?"_

_But the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_was not able to finish for the sea goddess herself had unexpectedly vanished once again. But that didn't necessarily mean that she was one hundred percent gone_...

When de time comes, you'll know why I say dat, _Calypso's voice echoed in Will's mind._When de time comes...you'll know why...de time...know why...time...

_Captain Turner's eyes widened in disbelief and denial. Even though he wasn't completely positive, he knew he still had to do something. Before he could allow himself even further into denial, he swiftly left his quarters and practically ran to a calm, near-quiet deck._

_"Sammie!"_

_The redhead shot a look behind her and saw Captain Will Turner approaching her. The sight of him surprised her in many ways, one of which being the fact that _he_was pursuing _her_, __and considering his condition at the moment made her a bit concerned..._

_"Yes, Captain?" Sammie politely responded, confused as to Mister Turner's actions._

_"Where's Andrea?" Will asked, seemingly out of breath._

_Samantha Morgan continued to eye Will , feeling confused and worried not only about her captain, but also her best friend's well-being. And the fact that he used her best friend's real name didn't make matters any better..._

_"You just missed her," Sammie answered. "She just left." Will sighed as his head drooped, his eyes facing the ground, prompting Sammie to ask, "Is everything alright?"_

_"Yes, yes," Will replied, his eyes now bearing into Sammie's emerald ones as he faked a smile. "I just forgot to discuss something with her. That's all." He turned around and walked away from Sammie before the redhead could say another word, his lips no longer in a grin but rather a scowl._

* * *

Andie awoke to a baby blue light radiating into her cabin, the kind of light you see just before dawn. She could hear the waves calmly crashing against the side of the vessel. She felt relaxed by the calmed atmosphere she was in. She closed her eyes to enjoy the peace and quie-

_ZZZZZZZ__**ZZZZZzzzZZZZ**__ZZZZ_zzzzzzz!!

Apparently Andie had reacted too late for enjoying the silence of her cabin for her older brother, Liam, began to snore rather harshly and loudly. Andie decided to dress properly for the day, not bothering with being quiet considering her brother's circumstances. She threw the burgundy button-down over her head and put her legs through her coffee-colored breeches. She slipped her pale feet into her black leather boots before looking into her handheld mirror. Her dark brown curls were a bit more untidy than usual, so she managed to put her hair back in a messy bun for a change. The humidity was so high she didn't even want a ponytail to warm her neck even more.

Once satisfied with her appearance, Miss Turner left the cabin she shared with her elder sibling and went up the stairs to be welcomed by the chilly cool breeze of the Caribbean morning. It was just before sunrise, and the crew was expected to be out any moment more than likely. She inhaled the beautiful scent of the salt in the seawater. It was quite pleasant and relaxing. The smell of the salty sea air entering her nostrils were the complete opposite experience of when the seawater had entered her mouth on numerous occasions.

"Aren't you cold?"

Andie turned around in her spot on the quiet deck and came face-to-face with her friend.

"I'm fine," she replied, although she did feel a bit chilly at the moment. "I was actually heading up to the crow's nest."

Alex kept his eye on her as she walked towards the mast, making her way up to the crow's nest. Unbeknownst to her, Master Sparrow was silently following her up the ladder that lead to their favorite spot on the ship.

However, when Alex reached his destination, Andie had felt his presence without even looking in his direction.

"Where's Cat?"

Andie seemed to be in a friendly mood, just trying to strike up a conversation, but Alex didn't buy it and knew she meant more.

"You mean Catherine?" he asked in clarification. Master Sparrow wasn't used to the blonde being called by her nickname. "She's in her cabin still, probably still dreaming of happy, pleasant things."

"Nah," Andie replied as Alex approached her left, staring out at the horizon as she's doing. The sky and sea were the exact same shade of blue; so exact, that there was no way to tell where sea became sky. "I bet she's taking advantage of good ol' Missus Warrenbaker not waking her up at this hour." The two adults continued to look out as sea, Alex now with confusion as his friend added as an after-thought," Although she's been able to do that for years now…"

"What?"

Andie could tell through her peripheral vision that Alex had snapped his head towards her in perplexity and shock.

Young Miss Turner turned her head and eyed her friend with an equal amount of confusion. "Has she not told you?"

"Told me _what_?"

Andie sighed as her body turned a full ninety-degree turn and leaned against the edge of the nest, trying to get in a comfortable position. "A few years ago, Cat and I, as well as another good friend of ours, went to the same boarding school back in London. Mrs. Warrenbaker was one of our teachers, and she'd always get us up right before the sunrise for breakfast and to start our day. Cat's never been a morning person, though, let there be a Mrs. Warrenbaker or not. I thought you knew that." Andie's brows furrowed a bit in confusion. _It's not like our past is anything to be ashamed of, _thought the brunette._ Or at least the past we shared together isn't…_

Alex's eyes flew around their surroundings, glancing from one spot to the next…._anywhere _away from Andie. "Catherine hasn't told me a single thing about her past."

Andie's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Oh, really?" Andie took a step closer to her friend (as if they weren't close enough!), but not _too _close to arouse suspicion to the one she admired. "And why do you suppose that?"

Alex slightly grimaced as only one explanation filled his mind, not being able to come up with another answer to her question no matter how hard he tried. "She….doesn't seem te…_trust _me?" Alex looked into Andie's eyes for the answer for the first time in the past few minutes. His eyes pleaded for Andie to tell him that his response was _not _the truth.

"Well," Miss Turner began, "our past – or at least the one Cat and I shared – isn't _that_ bad. I think I can trust you with it." Andie smiled at the end to come off friendly with Alex, although no matter how hard she tried to hide it, she always seemed to come off in some flirtatious manner. But whether both adults noticed Andrea's behavior or not did not seem to matter for Andie went right ahead and told young Master Sparrow the story that was her and Catherine's life before coming to the Caribbean. Alex was entranced into the story for many reasons, one of which how smooth and legato Andie's voice was, its texture like silk even though it was a bit lower than other women's around her age. It was her voice that made Alex not pay any attention to Andie's story of her miniature adventures and misadventures in London and how life was back then for her. She even included Sammie, but it was worthless saying so many words with no one _really _listening to the story said words told.

Alex was brought out of his mesmerized state when all he heard was just the breeze blowing past his ears.

"And that's when I last saw her," Andie finished. "Er, until recently, that is." She smiled at the very end to let her friend know she had completely finished her tale. Alex_ had_ listened to the story, but could not without that strange, tingling, relaxed feeling on the back of his neck. _Queer, _thought the pirate, _I've never had that feeling while _any_one spoke to me before…_

"I'm going down to the galley," Andie stated after a few moments of silence. She got up and headed towards the deck, now filling-up with the crew set about to do their tasks aboard the vessel. Alex just watched as she made her descent, mesmerized by how graceful she was while making sure she wasn't harmed in any way while going down.

* * *

A few minutes later, Andie had made it to the galley. She noticed an orange on the table that seemed safe enough to eat. It would have to suffice for now, though. _Thank goodness Jack is heading towards Tortuga for more supplies and stock before we arrive at the Fountain, _the young Turner thought as her thumbnail pierced the fruit's skin.

"Hungry, huh?"

Andie shot her head to the right as she saw Cat sitting on the seat by the table. Andie was too engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the blonde sitting there in the kitchen.

"She lives!" Andie teasingly smiled to Catherine as she continued to peel the orange fruit, only to receive an eye-roll as a response from the blonde, causing Miss Turner to furrow her brows a bit.

"What's wrong, Cat?"

The woman in question sighed, "It's just that you _know _and _have _known that I tend to sleep 'til the hours of noon. I see you get up at such an early hour most of the time, but I don't tease you about it, now do I?"

"No, but-"

"There's no 'buts', Andie!" Cat was getting angrier with each passing second, which confused and scared Andie even more. "I respect your habits, it's about time you respect mine!"

Andie stared wide-eyed at her younger friend. "What's wrong, Cat?" Her voice was rich with worry.

"It's just..."

Cat's voice faded away, not sure what to respond with. The blonde sighed and departed the room, leaving Andie alone with her citrus fruit.

* * *

**_Later that evening..._**

Andie stood in front of the wooden door, fist in the air as she debated whether to knock or not.

_Come on, Andrea. She's your friend, _thought the blue-eyed brunette. _Friends help friends, especially through their problems. But then again, who said Cat had problems? But still, you need to help Cat out, Andie. Knock on the door. Knock-_

"Oh!"

Apparently Cat had opened her cabin door and almost ran into her tall, brown-curled friend. The two women lightly laughed at what had just occurred. "You scared me, Andie!" Cat exclaimed with a friendly tone and a smile. "Did you want to speak with me about something? Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Andie solemnly replied. "I'm afraid..."

Cat got a bit nervous as Andie's voice faded away. _Oh, it pains me to see Andie like this! What's wrong with her?_

Andie sighed as she found the words to say. "I'm afraid something's wrong with you."

Cat widened her door a bit more and welcomed Andie into her quarters. "So what do you think is _wrong _with me?"

"Well..." Andie moved a tad bit in her spot on Cat's bed, uncomfortable about how to bring up the upcoming conversation. _Just say it straight out, Andie. The sooner the better. Don't make it long and complicated to the point it'll confuse the poor girl. Just _say _it. _After a sigh, Andie asked, "Did something happen while you were in Tortuga?"

The blonde's eyes widened in shock at the question thrown to her. "Well... nothing important of mentioning, I'm sure. Just the typical events you'd find in Tortuga; drunkards fighting away in the taverns and streets, old men flirting away with women less than half their age, wenches letting strangers having their ways with them for Lord knows how long..."

"But anything out of the usual?" Andie asked, trying to clarify her original question. "Er, or at least the 'usual' for Tortuga?"

"Mmmm..." Cat looked thoughtful for a few minutes, only to respond with, "What happens in Tortuga, _stays_ in Tortuga."

"What makes you say that?" Andie asked. The concern for the well-being of her best friend elevated even more.

"Like I said," Cat replied. "What happens in Tortuga _stays _in Tortuga, and I intend on keeping it that way."

Andie started to get annoyed that Cat wouldn't say anything to her. _I'm one of her best friends! Why can't she trust me?!_

Before anymore could be said or done, Catherine left her cabin. For what reason, Andie didn't know why. She knew that she'd find out Cat's "secret" sooner or later, so she did not press the matter any further. _But why is Cat so... different? She's still friendly and all, but something's changed. I don't know what exactly, though. That's the thing!_ As her thoughts pusued to buzz throughout her mind, the brunette Turner got up from the clean white bed and headed to her own sleeping quarters, which consisted of an identical twin-sized bed.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


	9. So Sorry to Torture You Like This :

**iiiAuthor's Note!!**

_**SOOO **_Sorry it's not an update! HOWEVER: if you respond to these questions I have before posting the next chapter, I may update a bit sooner! :D

Question #1: Okay. I'm introducing a new character (yes! another one!). He's probably going to be my final one to introduce, or I believe so at the moment. But... I don't know what to name him. He's a redhead from Europe. That's all I'm going to reveal. But, where in Europe? I was thinking Ireland or Scotland, but Germany sounds awesome, too. Mind telling me which you'd prefer?

Question #2: What shold his name be? I've asked a few friends. Some name ideas that popped up were Erick, Stephen, Daniel, Robert, and Henry (yes. I know that's a lot, but that's one thing that has kept me from updating! grrr... . ) .

Another thing that has prevented me from updating is school. Bleh. Marching band's almost done! woot! :D We have UIL competition in 2 days, and a game a week from today! So happy, but sad at the same time. So fun! (If you want to see some videos, let me know. I can send you some. ;) ). Another thing is that hardly anyone reviewed last chapter compared to the usual (come on, people! **_3_**?), so that didn't really inspire me to update all of a sudden. Also, I'm reading 4-5 books at once (including _To Kill a Mockingbird, New Moon, Curse of the Blue Tattoo_, and _Siddhartha),_ and Spanish seems to be a bit harder than I'm used to, and Biology is... _interesting_, to say the very least. Pretty hard stuff for me. A TON of work. XP

Well, I know it's been forever, but I thought I'd be nice and let y'all know what's been up and that I'm still alive and well. :)

Take Care, and hopefully you'll see an update soon!

Your beloved author,

_Nicole_

(aka _Mrs. William E. Cullen-Turner)_


End file.
